An Eternal Bond
by BiskElle
Summary: Four strangers, brought together by one game. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol… 4 very different people, living 4 very different lives, though all sharing one similar desire… to escape reality.
1. The silver ticket

**An Eternal Bond**

**Summary: **Four strangers, brought together by one game. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol… 4 very different people, living 4 very different lives, though all sharing one similar desire… to escape reality. Watch, as these 4 learn the true meaning of companionship, friendship and love… through a virtual reality game!

**Chapter 1: Prologue- The silver ticket**

**XOXO**

Sakura Kinomoto was walking across the street, when a gathering crowd caught her eye. Everyone seemed to be huddled, tightly together, around a sign post.

Curiosity getting the better of her, and jumping at any chance to postpone going to the place which she hated most, she walked towards the group.

Unable to see over the sea of heads, she jumped up and down, trying to get glimpses of what everyone was staring at. Apparently it was an ad of some sort. It read:

**Have you ever wanted to battle evil monsters and save the world?**

**Have you ever wanted to possess magical powers?**

**Have you ever wanted to escape into a whole new world? A whole new… reality?**

**Well, now's your chance! You may be one of the four lucky winners who will be one of the first, EVER, to test out our new virtual reality game! Where you can feel, smell, touch, see and even taste your wildest dream… your ultimate fantasy. Where you can become a hero… without ever having to get a single scratch on yourself. **

**Four special silver tickets, that will give you this once in a lifetime opportunity, have been put in four completely random 'The search for Tsubasa' video game cases, around the globe. If you happen to come across one of these special silver tickets then contact us now at 777-555-3 or 777-555-4, and we will give you the chance to experience something, you'll never forget!**

Sakura shook her head. This is what they were all interested in? It sounded extremely fake to her, just some advertising tactic to get people to buy more video games.

Although, sometimes Sakura wished she could escape to another world, leave this one, where she was not needed nor wanted.

She sighed, before reluctantly heading back towards the place she dreaded most…

… school.

**XOXO**

Tomoyo Daidouji, was casually resting against the wall, blowing on her nails and tapping her stiletto heels, trying to fit in with the rest of the girls around her, her so-called 'friends'.

"Oh my god." Stephanie, a blonde who was part of Tomoyo's clique, exclaimed, as she pointed at one of the passing student's shoes. "Look at that girl's shoes! They are exactly like mine! Oh that bitch is going to get it! Trying to act like me just so she could be cool! We'll get her at lunch and show her wrong, right girls?"

Everyone part of Tomoyo's clique, quickly nodded, not wanting to anger Stephanie, the queen bee.

"In fact..." Stephanie said slowly, glancing at her watch while a huge smirk grew on her face "Why don't we just teach this slut a lesson, right now."

Exact smirks grew on everyone else's faces, though some of them were obviously fake… like the one Tomoyo was wearing.

"Hey bitch! …Yeah you!" Stephanie called out to the girl, who was apparently 'copying' Stephanie's style. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She spat out at the poor, cowering girl.

"Ummh… I-I'm s-s-sorry?" She stammered, utterly terrified yet at the same time confused to what she had done.

"You aren't yet…" Stephanie replied, roughly pushing the girl backwards until she was cornered in a wall. "…but you will be."

Stephanie and the rest of the gang swooped down on the defenseless girl as a predator would on its chosen prey.

Guilt flashed through Tomoyo's amethyst eyes as she could only stand by, helplessly watching as her friends beat down ruthlessly on an innocent girl. _'I hate my life.' _Tomoyo thought hopelessly.

But Tomoyo was in one of those gangs where you were either with them, or against them.

And trust me when I say, nobody wanted to be against them.

**XOXO**

Syaoran Li cursed and quickened his pace as he saw his 'fan club' stalk after him. After rounding the block he could still see them following behind him. Realizing that they were not about to give up, he turned around and faced them, giving them his iciest glare.

"Will you please just fucking leave me alone!" He bellowed angrily at them, hoping it was enough to scare them away… no such luck. Instead they just giggled and whispered things like, "Oh he's so cute when he's angry!" and "Awww! Look, he's blushing because he's embarrassed! He's so shy. That's a great quality to have in a guy."

'_I'm not blushing because I'm embarrassed… I'm red because I'm furious!' _He thought, enraged.

"Look," He said, as calmly as possible through gritted teeth. "I'm not interested. In ANY one of you. And I NEVER will be! In fact, I don't think I'll ever be interested in another girl again! Not that I'm saying I'm gay, but purely because I just think that girls are just a bunch of annoying, giggling, good-for-nothing whores, who claim they love you until the next hotter, richer guy comes by, and they leave you!"

But all the girls continued chattering away like they hadn't even heard him. Syaoran sighed in frustration.

'_I hate the whole women population! And nothing will ever change my mind!' _

**XOXO**

Eriol Hiirigizawa was staring down at a picture in a photo album, unshed tears in his eyes. It was a picture of him and his parents, ten years ago. But he remembered it like yesterday. He and his parents had gone to the park, for a picnic.

He flipped to the next page. It was another picture of him and his parents. They had gone to France on a holiday. They were on top the Eiffel tower, smiling and waving. He smiled bitterly at the memory.

He kept on flipping the pages. Each one of them, held a different memory… so many memories.

He laughed at the picture and memory of when Suppi, his dog, had pooped in his mothers expensive designer shoes. His mother had been horrified. Eriol's laughter echoed through the walls of his empty mansion and only then did he realize it was hollow.

His home…

His laughter…

His heart.

**XOXO**

Sakura dragged her feet as she walked down the corridors of her school.

A boy bumped into her, causing her to stumble back, yet the boy didn't seem to notice and just walked on by.

Sakura ignored that fact and began to walk again when yet another person bumped into her. This time it was a girl who bumped into her and she did notice Sakura.

"Oh sorr---! No wait, never mind, it's just the geek." The girl sneered as she continued on walking.

'_It has always been this way. My whole life, I've lived in Japan and nothing has changed. I'm invisible in everyone's eyes and if people do notice me, it's only as a geek. I hate my life.' _ Sakura thought, miserably.

Sakura cast her head down, bangs over he eyes as she stared down at the floor. _'I'm like the dirt under my shoe.' _

"That's not enough to cover up your hideous face, so don't even bother trying, nerd." Someone muttered as he passed.

Sakura knew that the random student was right. She really was ugly. Sakura had short auburn hair, that was shoulder length, and roughly cut. She had radiant emerald eyes, that nobody had ever seen as they were always hidden beneath her thick, chunky glasses. She had a bushy unibrow, and only wore clothes that were over-sized and out-dated, as she could only afford to wear her older cousin's hand-me-downs. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't exactly stick-skinny either.

Sakura was lost in a wave of self-pity as she continued walking to her locker. She was starting to unlock the combination of her locker, when Rika, a new student who transferred to Tomoeda the day before, walked up to Sakura.

Sakura brightened up. _'Rika-chan seems nice enough. She may be my first real friend!'_

"Hey Sakura-san!" Rika said cheerfully.

"Hey Rika-san." Sakura replied back, smiling.

"Ummh… I want to thank you… for showing me around school yesterday." Rika said kindly. "Here." She said handing something to Sakura. It was a wrapped present. "I hope you like it." She added.

Sakura's smile widened as she took the present. "Thanks Rika-san, but you really didn't have to."

"It's okay, and you're welcome." Rika said smiling.

Sakura held the unopened present. "Hey, Rika-san, I heard that there's this new store opening today, and I was wondering if you'd like to go there with me after school."

Rika's smile faltered, she cast her eyes downward and nervously shuffled her feet.

Sakura's smile also fell as she watched Rika's reaction.

"Ummh… I'm n-not sure… I don't really think I can… I mean, its not that I don't like you… but…" Rika trailed off.

"…But you don't want to be seen hanging around with a geek like me." Sakura finished for her.

"No!" Rika quickly exclaimed, trying to spare Sakura's feelings. "No… it's just that… well, you see…" She stopped stammering, before finally admitting "…Yeah. Kind of. I'm so sorry, Sakura-san."

Sakura forced a smile. "It's okay. Really. No big deal right." She said, trying her best to sound okay with it.

"I'm really sorry. It's just that I'm new here and all, and I really want to make a good first impression." Rika said.

"And you can't do that, if you're seen hanging out with me." Sakura added bitterly.

"That's not what I said." Rika said slowly.

"But it's what you meant." Sakura snapped.

Silence was her response. "I'm sorry." Rika apologized again, softly, before quickly walking away.

Sakura tried to hold back her tears. She was used to being taunted, ridiculed and bullied, but she wasn't used to having a knife stab you in the back… by someone you thought to be your friend.

She quickly wiped away her oncoming tears. She looked down at the present she'd received. She thought of just throwing it away but decided against that. Rika had gone to the trouble of getting it for her, at least Rika had some resemblance of a heart, unlike the rest of the monsters in her school.

Sakura opened the present, gently as not to rip the wrapping paper. It was some sort of video game. It read:

**The search for Tsubasa**

'_Now, why do people just assume, that because I'm a geek, I play video games.' _Sakura thought, frustrated. '_The search for Tsubasa… that sounds familiar… oh yeah! I saw it on that ad today! I wonder what it's about…?' _

The casing had a picture of eight feathers on it.

Slowly she opened the case. She gasped, her breath caught in her throat, as she saw what was inside.

Inside, flashed a single silver ticket.

**XOXO**

_Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg_

"You guys go first, I'll catch up in a minute!" Tomoyo called out to her friends.

She quickly strolled to her locker to get out a few books, when she saw Howard Ying, the school geek, who also happened to be known to have a major crush on Tomoyo, approached her.

"Hi Daidouji-san." He said, wiping his nose with his sleeve as he said it.

Tomoyo looked around, to see if any of her friends were watching. She, a popular kid, should never be seen talking to Howard, a geek. Seeing none, she kindly replied to him "Hey Ying-san."

"Ummh… I wanted to- to g-give you something." He stammered nervously, blushing from embarrassment. He looked down at his feet as he handed to Tomoyo a neatly wrapped present.

"Oh… thanks so much Ying… but you know, it's not my birthday or anything."

"I know." He said. "I just wanted to give you something special. Open it."

Tomoyo hesitated, but seeing the pleading look on Howard's face, she reluctantly opened it.

"… A-a video game!" She exclaimed, trying to sound excited. "…Great! Thanks so much for…for this."

"You're welcome. **'The search for Tsubasa'** is supposedly the greatest video game invented so far! I've heard that it's very cool and exciting!" Howard said eagerly.

'_Using the term 'cool' and 'exciting' loosely of course.' _ Tomoyo thought, before feeling a pang of guilt. _'He was just doing something nice for me. I should try to at least do the same.'_

She did her best to look happy as she looked over the case. "…Yeah. I think I've heard that too. This is just what I wanted. Thanks so much!"

Howard broke into a smile. He had never felt so happy. To be even talking to this… this goddess in front of him was a miracle to him. And she really did look like a goddess. With her long and curly black tresses and her alluring amethyst eyes. With her pale and flawless completion and her perfect figure… she looked like an angel.

By accident, Tomoyo dropped the video game. It cracked open and a CD rolled out. Along with it, there was a slip of silver paper.

The silver ticket.

As Tomoyo dropped to her knees to pick up the spilled contents, Howard stood there frozen, his eyes not leaving the silver ticket.

Tomoyo noticed his sudden paralyzed figure and waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink.

"Hello? Earth to Howard. Are you okay?" She asked, staring at his motionless face.

Finally, snapping out of his shock he gasped out "The silver ticket…"

"The what-now?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"That's… that's the- the silver ticket." Howard said breathless, still in awe.

"Okay… what about this silver ticket thingy?" Tomoyo asked, glancing at the ticket in her hands.

"I can't believe it! You've got the silver ticket! There are only four in the _entire_ world! I never even dreamed of seeing it, let alone being the very person who bought it in its case!"

Tomoyo glanced at the silver ticket. It didn't really look that special. "Do you want it?" She offered Howard, seeing as it was so special to him.

"No. If anyone in this world, deserves a silver ticket it is you… my angel." He said, still in a daze.

'_My angel?' _Tomoyo wondered. "Okay. Thanks. What does this ticket thingy do, anyways?"

"This ticket… this ticket gives you a chance to test out the new virtual reality game! It's only the most advanced game and technology in history!" He replied in a 'duh!' sort of tone. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Many people would literally, kill, for this experience."

"Oh." Was all Tomoyo could some up with. "Thanks." She said once again.

Suddenly, Stephanie stuck her head out from one of the classroom doors. "Tomoyo! You're going to be late! What are you---" She suddenly noticed Tomoyo was standing, talking to Howard, the school's biggest geek. "---What are you doing talking to a GEEK?" She shrieked out.

Tomoyo quickly stuffed the video game in her bag, along with the silver ticket. "Stay away from me, snot-face!" She burst out to Howard who looked shocked from her sudden change in mood. "And quit bothering me. Do you actually think a GEEK like you would ever have a chance with ME!" Tomoyo spat at him, trying to ignore her guilt as she saw his face crumble, and the hurt in his eyes.

She then walked away, haughtily, and caught a whisper of his broken voice as he said softly "…My angel."

Tomoyo Daidouji may look like an angel… but she certainly wasn't one of them.

**XOXO**

Meanwhile, in the totally different country of Hong Kong, Syaoran was busy hiding from his stalkers… in the janitor's closet.

He opened the door a crack and peeked through. He could see them, looking for him.

'_What a bunch of sluts, who obviously have nothing better to do, then chase after the richest guy in town. I hate my life.'_

Not only was Syaoran rich, but he was blessed with good looks too. Syaoran had unruly, chestnut-brown hair that was long enough to fall onto his eyes, but not too long, that it looked girlie. He had a good physic, and was well tanned, as he spent a lot of his time outdoors, either playing football, since he was captain of the football team, or training (martial arts), because he was the heir to the Li-clan, the most powerful clan in China. But what was really, the most breath-taking feature about him, was his eyes. He had intense amber eyes, with flecks of golden in them. His eyes were so powerful and deep, as if he held many secret within them.

He sat down on a overturned bucket, waiting for his supporters to go away.

After what seemed like years, they seemed to finally give up and went to god-knows-where.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he went to his locker to get some books out. As usual, the dozens of love letters poured out as did the occasional present.

Also as usual, he dumped all the cards in the bin, without any hesitation… it felt almost like a routine. He eyed and weighed the present in his hand. It was a flat square, and felt reasonably light. Deciding it was nothing of value, he chucked it in the bin, without even opening it. He didn't give a shit about the person who gave it to him or if he had hurt her feelings.

He was about to walk away when the janitor called out to him. "I think you dropped something, mister." He said, holding out the present that Syaoran had carelessly discarded.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I meant to put that in the trash." He said, tonelessly, as he turned to walk away.

The janitor looked confused. "But… you haven't even opened it." He said. "This poor… lady, I'm judging by the wrapping paper and the card, obviously cares about you and took some time and effort into buying or making this for you."

Syaoran tried to hold in his frustration as he turned to face the janitor. _'Mind your own business old man. I bet this girl doesn't know shit about me, and only got me this present cause she thinks that'll make me like her, then she'll break my heart, steal all my money and run off, without even saying goodbye.'_ But of course, he didn't say that out loud.

Instead he forced a smile. "You're right. I really should open it before throwing it away in the trash. I might've hurt some _poor _girl's feelings." He said, with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

The janitor smiled back, oblivious to the fact that Syaoran was being sarcastic. "That's a good lad. Here." He said, handing the unopened present back to Syaoran. Syaoran reluctantly accepted it, waiting for the janitor to leave, so he could throw it back into the trash. _'Where it belongs…' _Syaoran thought. However the janitor didn't leave, and instead waited patiently for Syaoran to open it.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" The janitor asked kindly.

Syaoran just stared blankly back.

Finally, when the janitor was clearly not about to leave, Syaoran sighed in defeat and tore off the wrapping paper.

It was a video game. The front cover read:

**The search for Tsubasa**

'_Great. Just what I need. Another video game.' _Was Syaoran's immediate thought.

"Ahhh. A video game. My son loves those." The janitor commented.

'_Do I look like I care?' _Syaoran thought rudely. Not knowing what else to say, he held out the video game. "Do you want it?" He offered.

"No." The janitor winked. "It's obvious you've got a secret admirer. You should keep it, to show your respect." With that, the janitor walked off.

_You should keep it, to show your respect. _The janitor's voice, echoed in his ears

Syaoran felt a pang of guilt, but immediately brushed the feeling off.

Turning the case, over in his hands, he looked at the front cover. Syaoran did play video games occasionally, I mean, he was a guy after all, but it wasn't exactly his favourite thing to do.

'_I've never played this game before.'_ He observed.

He opened the case, to look at the CD, when a glint of silver caught his eye. He opened it wider, only to see…

**A/N: Do I even need to bother, to tell you what it is?**

One silver ticket.

**XOXO**

In yet another different country, Eriol wandered the streets of England. He had no idea where he was going, but he was too depressed to care. _'I hate my life.'_ He told himself once again. That same sentence seemed to echo from the minds of Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran.

Letting his feet lead the way instead of his mind, he walked to wherever his feet took him.

He finally looked up only to find himself in his favourite video game store.

'_Might as well buy something while I'm here.'_ He thought.

Eriol loved video games. Because while he was playing them, he could, for one brief moment, forget about everything… forget about his responsibilities, forget about his parents tragic death, forget about reality… and be lost in a safer and much happier world.

He scanned the rows and rows of video games, his eyes looking for something that stood out.

Unable to find anything he was particularly interested in, he was about to walk out when…

"Hey Eriol." A voice called out.

Eriol turned around and realized it was Stanley, one of the people who worked at the shop. He knew Eriol, since Eriol was a regular.

"Why are you leaving? You didn't find anything you want to buy?" He asked.

Eriol shook his head. "Nah. Everything seems pretty dull today."

"Speaking of being dull, why do you look so dull and depressed today?"

Eriol shrugged. "I'm fine." He said half heartedly.

"Come on." Stanley said, dragging him back into the shop. "I'll find you something."

Eriol didn't even bother to protest.

"How about this one?" Stanley asked, holding out a video game that was titled:

**The search for Tsubasa **

"This game is definitely worth getting. Right now, it's supposed to be the hottest game out there."

Eriol didn't reply.

"Come on, man." Stanley persisted.

"Sure. Whatever." Eriol replied, not in the mood to argue.

"Thatta boy." Stanley said, grinning.

As Stanley started typing out numbers on the cashier, he casually told Eriol, "You know, word out on the street, is that there are meant to be these four silver tickets that'll get you into this 'virtual reality game'. And the tickets are meant to be hidden, in four of these 'The search for Tsubasa' cases. Maybe you'll get lucky."

"Mhhhm." Eriol replied, only half listening. "Thanks Stanley." He said as he paid the exact amount of cash for the game.

"Go on. Open it." Stanley encouraged.

"Why? I'm never going to get this silver ticket thing anyway. It's a one in a million chance."

"Just do it. You never know. What could it hurt?" Stanley persisted.

Eriol admitted defeat, and slowly opened the case.

Oh! And what a surprise! Out came one silver ticket.

Stanley's eyes almost popped out of his head. "No way." He whispered in disbelief.

Eriol was too much in shock, to react. "…I-is this the si-silver ticket that you were talk-talking about?" He stuttered, finding his voice again.

"Uh huh." Stanley said, still breathless. "One in a million, ay." He said, grinning broadly.

Eriol turned the ticket over. There was some writing on the back of it.

"Read it. Read it!" Stanley urged.

With a trembling voice, Eriol read the words on the back out loud. It was the same words written on all the tickets.

**Congratulations lucky ticket finder! You are one of the four winners that will be competing in out new virtual reality game! It is brand new, and no other virtual reality game can even compare to it. It has new, never-seen-before special effects, and a new technology that will actually allow you to see, feel, smell, hear and taste whatever your character in the game is doing! **

**Please call 777-555-3 or 777-555-4 and we will give you a life changing experience! **

A life changing experience indeed…

**XOXO**

This isn't a story about four heroes who save the world from disaster.

It isn't about four people who find their soul mates, fall in love, kiss and live happily ever after.

It isn't about four perfect people living four perfect lives.

It's about four individual people. Imperfect, with many flaws…

The way it should be.

It's about Sakura Kinomoto, a girl who is bullied because of her looks.

Syaoran Li, a boy who can't let go, and iced his heart instead.

Tomoyo Daidouji, a girl who pretends to be someone she's not.

And Eriol Hiirigizawa, a boy who is stuck in the past.

But because of what each of their pasts held, their futures were already determined. Their destinies were entwined.

Some call it fate, but some call it…

An eternal bond.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: I know that this first chappie was extremely boring, but its just an introduction to the characters… I'm trying to show people what each of their lives are like, and why they hate it so much. The characters are OOC, especially Tomoyo and Eriol, but they will be more like their original characters as the story progresses. **

**Please review! If no one reviews then I won't know if anyone likes this story and it'll probably be discontinued! So don't forget to REVIEW! **

**XOXO**


	2. The beginning of the beginning

**Chapter 2: The beginning of the beginning **

_**Recap: **Congratulations lucky ticket finder! You are one of the four winners that will be competing in out new virtual reality game! It is brand new, and no other virtual reality game can even compare to it. It has new, never-seen-before special effects, and a new technology that will actually allow you to see, feel, smell, hear and taste whatever your character in the game is doing! _

_Please call 777-555-3 or 777-555-4 and we will give you a life changing experience! _

_A life changing experience indeed…_

**XOXO**

Eriol, with quivering fingers, dialed the number as instructed. After three rings, an answering machine picked up.

"Welcome to Virtual Video Games hotline." A recorded voice spoke "If you have a problem or complaint about a video game, please press one. If you have received a silver ticket, please press two. If you…" Eriol pressed the number two on his mobile phone. "Please wait patiently." The same recorded voice said.

An annoying tune was played while Eriol was on hold. Finally, someone on the other line picked up.

"Welcome to Virtual Video Games co-operation, and congratulations for being one of our lucky winners and receiving a silver ticket! May I please ask for your name?" A perky female voice asked.

"Eh… Hiirigizawa Eriol." Eriol replied, a little uncertain if he was doing the right thing.

"Okay, now are you a male or a female?"

Eriol felt insulted. _'Isn't it obvious by my name and voice!' _He wanted to shout out. But instead he grunted out "Male." Though a little grudgingly.

Eriol could hear some typing in the background. "And may I ask where you live?" The women asked.

"England." He answered. "Liverpool, to be more exact."

-More typing- "I will also need to know your address."

Eriol paused. You don't normally go around giving strangers your address, but after all this was a hotline for a respectable company, he doubted there would be any thieves, serial killers or any type of dangerous folk there. Besides, this lady sounded too cheery to be dangerous. So Eriol decided to give her his address.

"Your telephone number?"

"7813465."

"And how old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen."

"Perfect! It's just the right age! Now, are you willing to test out our new virtual reality game?"

At this, Eriol hesitated. Was he willing?

"…Yes." He replied, after a while. _'It's not like I have anything better to do.' _

"Super!" She exclaimed, in such a fake, cheery voice that Eriol cringed. "It will be on a weekend, so you won't have to miss out on any school. Plus, it will be completely free of charge. This game is perfectly safe so there is nothing to worry about. We will send you a form including all the basic details to your given address. Now, all we need from you, is to send us back the forms, with both your signature and a signature from one of your parents or your legal guardian, confirming that you are indeed allowed and able to play."

"Ummh… I do not live with my legal guardian." Eriol said, softly.

"You don't live with your parents?" The women asked, concern laced in her voice.

"No." Eriol said, his voice lowering even more. "My parents are both… dead."

The female was silent, obviously slightly shocked. She cleared her throat. "Ummh… so what about your legal guardian?" She asked, though the cheeriness in her voice had considerably lightened.

"My legal guardian lives in Canada, and I have absolutely no contact with him."

"So who do you live with?" The women asked, her cheery voice now sounding forced.

"By myself." Eriol said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Do you have anyone, above the age of twenty-one, who takes care of you?" The women questioned, not a trace of cheeriness in her tone.

"Well, there is my housekeeper, Nakuru Akizuki, who is twenty-three."

"Well then, you can just ask her to sign the permission forms." The operator's voice now lowered until it was barely a whisper. "This is actually forbidden, and I should report you to childcare services as you are underage, but you sound like a man who is able to take care of himself, so I'm going to let you off. Just make sure that your housekeeper is looking out for you and make sure she signs those forms and promise me that if you are in any kind of trouble, emotionally, physically or financially that you will get some help."

Eriol suddenly felt grateful that he was talking to this particular operator who seemed easy-going but did seem to actually care. "I promise." He answered.

"Good. Now this little secret is just between you and me right?"

"Right." Eriol responded.

"Great!" She said, her voice back to its original tone. "So the forms are on its way. And we will soon contact you with more details. We aren't quite sure when this virtual reality game is going to be held because you are the first one to contact us as a winner, so we will have to wait until others receive the remaining tickets."

"Okay, that's fine with me."

"Good day to you, sir."

"And to you." Eriol said, feeling slightly more light-hearted after the conversation.

**XOXO**

One after the other, the remaining three winners called the hotline, and basically went through the same conversation as Eriol, with a few minor details changed of course.

These three winners included Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto.

Fortunately, stations for the virtual reality game were set up all around the world, preparing for its launch, including in Japan, China and England. **(Tomoyo and Sakura both live in Japan!)** So neither of the four winners would have to travel very far.

Now that all the tickets had been won, a date for the game was decided. February 17th.

"Sakura, are you absolutely positive you want to do this?" Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's Dad, asked her seriously. "Because, you know, I was reading the fine print on the forms they sent over, and they said that your adventures may be aired on _international _television as this is the first virtual reality game to include all your five senses, in history."

Sakura was feeling slightly self-conscious, as she hated being in the centre of attention, but this really did seem like a once in a lifetime opportunity and she was going to let it pass her by.

"I'm sure." She replied, confidently.

"Even though you might be battling monsters… or even ghosts?" Fujitaka reminded her.

Sakura shuddered involuntarily. She hated ghosts. But she was still determined to do this. "Yes I'm sure. The ghosts are only going to be illusions. And besides, why are you trying to talk me out of this?"

"I'm not trying to talk you out of this. I'm just making sure that you are absolutely certain about wanting to do this. I'm just looking out for your well-being, sweetie."

Sakura smiled. Though she may not have any friends, she did have a wonderful Dad who cared about her… and an annoying brother, I guess. "I know, Dad. Sorry."

Fujitaka smiled back. "Well then, everything seems to be in order…" He got out a pen and signed the papers. "So now all you need to do sign the papers yourself." He said, as he handed her the forms.

Sakura glanced down at the papers in front of her. _'Do I really want to do this?' _She wondered, having second thoughts. _'Yes, I do.' _She reassured herself._ 'What could it hurt?' _

And with a trembling hand, she signed the papers.

'_No turning back now…'_

**XOXO**

**_---February 17th--- _**

Tomoyo was wearing a hat, a scarf and sunglasses, not wanting to be recognized and seen going into a video game building. I mean, it was like the heaven to all geeks.

And it would totally ruin her reputation.

She didn't know why she even agreed to this arrangement in the first place!

"Tomoyo, honey, hurry up! Or we are going to be late!" Sonomi Daidouji exclaimed as she gently pushed her daughter's back encouraging her to go faster.

Oh yeah… that's why.

Sonomi owned a bunch of different toy companies that were scattered around Asia. Unfortunately, her sales were going a little down due to this new video game. When she heard her daughter had won a silver ticket, she was absolutely thrilled! She wanted Tomoyo to check out her competition and see what she was up against. Tomoyo, who completely regretted telling her Mom in the first place, tried to protest and back out of it, but her mother wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Basically, Tomoyo was being held against her will.

"And I don't know why you insist on wearing that disguise. What is wrong with being seen going into a video game company?" Sonomi was rambling.

"Clearly, you don't know anything about the twenty-first century." Tomoyo muttered under her breath.

"What was that, honey?" Sonomi asked.

"Oh, nothing." Tomoyo quickly replied.

As they walked to the front desk of the building, Tomoyo caught a glimpse of a girl with auburn hair, with a man who was clearly her father, being led away to an elevator.

'_Bad unibrow.' _Was her automatic thought.

Soon she found herself, also being led away with her mother, by a man in a business suit.

They went into an elevator, up to the twenty-forth floor.

**XOXO**

Syaoran was sitting on a sofa, next to his Mother, Yelan Li, and opposite a man in a business suit. The two were discussing the details on this virtual reality game.

"…yes, an hour in the real world, would be a full day in the game. However once inside the game, you would not be able to tell the difference and your mind will react like it is a full twenty-four hours."

"How is that?" Yelan asked, fascinated.

"I am sorry. I am not allowed to answer that question, for it is classified information."

"Right. Of course."

"The identity of your son will remain confidential throughout the game, and inside the game he will be given a false name. His whereabouts will also be kept a secret as would any personal details that may reveal his identity. His appearance will remain the same however, because that way, the game will seem more real."

"And how will that be done?" Yelan asked.

"Well, your son will be given a full body scan, which will automatically be downloaded on to the computer and into the game."

'_I'm right here you know! You don't have to talk about me in third person!' _Syaoran thought frustrated. _'I do have ears! And a name! And it isn't 'your son'!' _Syaoran hated it when adults talked about you as if you weren't there, or as if you were too young to understand. _'I'm seventeen! And it doesn't take a genius to understand what you are saying! So you can talk directly to me, you know!'_

"Now, whatever your son will eat or drink in the game, he will also be eating or drinking in real life--- and I am not in liberty to tell you how." He added as he saw Yelan's mouth begin to open. "…So you don't have to worry about him being starved." He continued. "The injuries he will sustain in the game will not happen to him in real life although he would feel the pain if it did. This is done by sending electrical currents through the full body suit he would be wearing… and do not worry, the electrical currents will do him no harm."

Yelan nodded.

"We do not know how long the game will last, because that is depending on how long it will take to complete their quest. It may last hours in the real world, maybe even a full day, so I suggest that you not wait here. You could watch all of your son's adventures on television, channel nine, as the whole game will be aired, live, on international television, as you have already been told in the forms we sent you. This program will be our launch to the world about our new virtual reality game so your son should feel honoured. However, if you feel the need to remain here, close by to your son, you may. And you will watch his adventures from the television we will provide you with."

"I think I will remain here, just incase anything happens." Yelan replied, after considering the two options.

"Oh you will not have to worry about that! This game is totally safe and secure and has been tested a number of times by our own technicians, though nobody has gone through the whole game. However, if something dangerous were to occur, your son can be pulled out of the game immediately, by the push of a button. If your son, wishes to resign during the game, or if he is needed suddenly for an emergency in real life, he can easily be pulled out of the game, so you needn't worry about that either."

Yelan nodded. "Sounds like you have everything in control, however I will still like to remain here, if you please."

"That is your choice, Mrs. Li. This is the room where you will wait for your son to finish the game, so you may make yourself comfortable. Do you have any last-minute questions before I lead your son into the room where he will begin preparing for the game?"

"No." Yelan replied.

"Okay then, if you will please follow me Mr. Li." The man said, as he gestured to the door. Syaoran obediently followed.

"Good luck!" Yelan called out, before Syaoran disappeared out the door.

**XOXO**

"Ouch! Ooh! Argh! Owieeeeee!" Sakura yelped out. "Somebody save meeeeee!"

A huge, green, slimy monster was holding Sakura upside down and smashing her head against the concrete floor…

**Just kidding.**

Instead, Sakura was just having her unibrow plucked… but that was torturous enough.

The make-up artist sighed in frustration at Sakura's stubbornness, while the hairdresser who was cutting and layering Sakura's uneven hair, stifled a laugh.

Sakura was getting her hair and make-up done before taking the full body scan, as she was going to be on international television, and the company's producer's insisted on it. While Sakura's ego and self-esteem took a major dive, they quickly added that all the other winners had to do the same. Which was true, but the other companions didn't have to go through as much agony and suffering to look attractive.

Because while she was getting her eyebrows plucked and getting her hair cut, she was also getting a manicure, a pedicure and… a full body wax.

Only they hadn't exactly begun yet. They had only just finished applying wax. So when they pulled the strip…

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**XOXO**

Tomoyo had just finished doing her make-up and hair, and was in front of the full body scan when she heard a deafening…

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"I wonder what that was about." She thought aloud. But she was glad for the distraction. She started to head for the exit on tiptoe, hoping that no one would notice. Because there was no way that she was going to take the full body scan! She didn't know that the game would be aired on international television until just recently. If someone, _anyone_, she knew saw her…

She bit her lip so hard that it bled, just thinking about the millions of possibilities of what might happen… and none of them were good.

Not only would her reputation be destroyed, but she would be the laughing stock of the school!

But just as she was about to grasp the door's handle, someone pulled her back.

"Nah ah." The man said, wagging a finger at her as if she was a little child who did something naughty. "Your Mother warned me about this and told me to keep an eye on you, as she was busy talking to one of the workers here. She also told me to tell you that she decided to stay and wait for you. So there is no point in trying to escape. Sorry Miss, But you're not going anywhere."

Tomoyo groaned. _'Damn my Mum! She knows me too well!'_

**XOXO**

Eriol was strapped firmly into a chair, with seatbelt-like things, that crossed over his chest.

He was wearing a full body suit, like one would wear when scuba diving except this one was pure white. It fitted like a second skin and covered all of his fingers and toes. It even went over his head so only his face was left uncovered.

He was surrounded by a clutter of different wires making him feel uncomfortable. Some of the wires ran up and down his arm, connected to the suit by round suction things **(A/N: Does anyone know what they are called!)**, while others were attached to his chest, stomach and feet.

The top of the chair then moved backwards mechanically, until he was lying down, completely vertical.

The person who was working all the machinery asked Eriol one last time "Are you ready?"

Eriol took in a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

The man then pushed a button, and a helmet/mask-like thing was lowered. It fitted over his entire head, and covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose. His nose and mouth was left uncovered.

The man flicked on a bunch of different switches and Eriol was suddenly lost in a whole different reality… literally.

He found himself surrounded by white. He wasn't in a room, for there were no ceilings, no floors, no walls… only white.

He wasn't floating or falling, he had no idea how he was still standing on his two feet… if he was on his two feet… he may have been upside down, or lying down, for he would not be able to tell the difference.

Suddenly, three other heads appeared, out of thin air. There was a girl with green eyes, who looked nervous and excited at the same time, another girl with amethyst eyes, who, judging by the scowl on her voice, obviously didn't want to be there, and finally a boy, with dark amber eyes, who wore an icy expression.

The four of them stared at each other in surprise. And as Eriol took a closer look at them, he realized that they were not just suspended heads after all! But because they were all wearing white, their bodies blended in perfectly with their background.

'_I must look like a hovering head to them too.' _

"Where are we?" The amethyst-eyed girl asked.

"You are in the abyss." A loud voice boomed, who clearly wasn't coming from any of the four companions. "This is where the quest begins…"

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in so bloody long… but it just hasn't been one of my top priorities. However, I will be updating this story more frequently, from now on, but I do need some encouraging reviews! So plz review! Also I'm sorry that this chp has been so boring, but I wanted to make this story as realistic as possible so I needed to give you details. Hope that you still enjoyed it! Thanks to all those who have already reviewed!**

**XOXO**


	3. The start of the journey

**Chapter 3: The start of the journey**

_**Recap: ** "Where are we?" The amethyst-eyed girl asked._

"_You are in the abyss." A loud voice boomed, who clearly wasn't coming from any of the four companions. "This is where the quest begins…" _

**XOXO**

The four people in the room looked right and left, trying to search for the source of the voice.

Suddenly, a creature materialized in the middle of the four. He looked like a cross between a tiger and a lion, had a pair of great, white wings, and wore some sort of strange head gear.

"My name is Cerberus. I will be your guardian, and will guide you through your journey." He paused. "From now on, you are no longer the four people you once were. From here on after, you…" He said, pointing at Tomoyo. "…are Athena the Wise. You…" He grunted, directing his paw to Eriol. "…are Nathaniel the Wizard." He turned to Syaoran. "You are Edmund the Warrior." He growled. "And last but not least, you are Esmeralda the Warm-hearted." He said, whilst pointing at Sakura.

And suddenly, as if by magic, the four companions were transformed.

Tomoyo Daidouji became Athena the Wise, named after the Greek goddess of wisdom. She was wearing a flowing white dress, which was in the style of a toga. White cloth was draped over one shoulder, while the other remained bare. Placed on top of her raven locks was a gold chain, which were entwined with golden leaves, making it look like the crowns of old in Greece. On her slender wrists lay a few golden bracelets. Her white dress, reached to just above her ankles, and on her feet, were a pair of brown tongs. In short, she really did look like a goddess… or even an angel.

Eriol Hiirigizawa became Nathanial the Wizard, Nathaniel meaning the gift from God. He was wearing a long-sleeved, blue robe that seemed to shine a different shade of blue at every different angle. Among the mass of blue, seemed to sparkle a collection of silver glitter, making his robe look like the night sky. In his hand, he held a silver staff, it was almost as tall as him and had a silver globe at the end of it.

Syaoran Li became Edmund the Warrior, Edmund meaning the protector. He too, was wearing a robe, but his was in the style of a kimono. A simple black kimono, which was tied with a knot around his waist. However, covering this kimono was metal armors, that looked like it was made from the finest steel. In his hand, he carried a sword. It was a remarkable sword, with what looked like rubies, implanted into the handle.

And Sakura Kinomoto, became Esmeralda the Warm-hearted. Esmeralda stood for an emerald jewel, which coincidently or not, was the colour of her eyes. She was wearing a pale green, strapless dress that had emerald sequins on the hem. She was wearing white flats, that were unseen, as her dress lightly touched the floor, and covered them. On top of her auburn tresses, lay a fine, gold chain, which held an emerald gem that rested upon Sakura's forehead. She also wore a necklace that was not unlike the band she wore on her head, except that the chain was much longer, and the emerald rested between her cleavage.

"Oh my god." Was all Sakura could utter as she looked at the four of them.

"You four will be put on a quest, to search for the feathers of Tsubasa. Each feather represents a different quality… an attribute if you will. Now, not all the feathers will come to you willingly. Some may have guardians, good or evil. But once you have rightfully earned the feather, it will come to one of you. Just one. And it may come to that one person, because you _possess_ the quality that it represents, or because you _need_ the quality that it represents. So that means, that some of you may gain many feathers, while some may gain none. That is for the feather to decide. And each time you gain a new feather, you will also gain a new power. If you gain a feather of a quality that you already acquire, then you will gain a power that is influenced on your game character, however if you gain a feather of a quality that you need, then you will gain a power that is based on your real-life character." Cerberus boomed.

"How is that possible?" Syaoran muttered under his breath. "How would they now how we are in reality?"

"You will each start off with your basic powers, which is based on your character. So, Edmund, your power is your skill with a sword and your ability to fight with your body." Cerberus said.

"I could already do that in real-life." Syaoran grumbled.

"Athena, yours is your brain-power. You are super smart, and are able to solve almost anything." Cerberus continued, ignoring Syaoran's comment.

"Nathaniel, you have very basic magical powers. The level of an average magician if you will, aside form the fact that your magic is real and not some trick on the eyes. However as the game progresses, you will be able to develop your magic."

Eriol nodded, showing his understanding.

"And finally Esmeralda, your powers, are the powers that come from your heart."

At that, Syaoran sniggered, and Sakura looked down dejectedly. _'Great, everyone has all these cool powers and what do I get? A stupid, worthless power. Maybe I am just unworthy of getting a good power.' _

"Don't laugh!" Cerberus snapped at Syaoran, his voice rapidly changing from the low and deep voice he once had. And at that point, Sakura wondered why Cerberus's voice sounded so familiar to her. She shrugged the thought off. "The power of kindness and compassion is a lot stronger than you think!" Cerberus continued, his voice returning back to his original deep growl. Sakura smiled a little, as she listened to Cerberus defending her power, feeling a little better about it herself.

"All of your powers will grow and advance. And you will be much stronger once you learn to control them. There is also a bonus power, which you may achieve if you do an act of great bravery. These powers consist of the four elements, earth, fire, water and air. Now, does everyone understand?" Cerberus asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Well, that is all you need to know for the moment. And now, let the quest begin!"

At those words, the white room began to dissolve, and a countryside emerged.

**XOXO**

"Woah." All four companions breathed out. The view was breathtaking. But before they had the chance to admire it in all its glory, a voice interrupted them.

_Who are you?_

But it didn't seem as if the voice had spoken aloud, it seemed to echo inside their heads.

The companions looked at one another, and realized that they had all heard the same voice. They looked around at their surroundings and saw no one. Who the hell was talking then?

_Who are you?_

The voice rang again, although this time in a little more of a demanding tone. Eriol was about to reply, when Sakura let out a gasp.

Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo turned to look at her. With a quivering finger, Sakura pointed to up above her head.

There, hovering above her head, was an arrow, that looked ready to plunge into her skull.

It was the other three's turn to gasp. They too, looked up above her heads, and all saw the same thing. Their lives hung in the balance.

Eriol gulped, not even a minute into the game and already they were in danger. Although as they stood there, the fact that their lives were being threatened seemed very real.

Eriol again, opened his mouth to reply, when the voice chimed again.

_Tell the truth._

"My name is E--- Nathaniel." Eriol replied to seemingly no one. "These are my companions Athena, Edmund, Esmeralda and…" He looked around for Cerberus, but he had disappeared. "…and… that is it." He finished lamely.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran would've smacked him in the head right then and there for making them sound so idiotic, if it weren't for the fear of their lives, of course.

_Why are you in our territory? _

The soft voice once again rang out. It seemed very strange to the companions, for they knew that the words had not been spoken aloud, but seemed to resound from the back of their minds.

_Tell the truth._

The voice repeated.

The companions didn't know how to respond. What should they tell the voice? That they were part of a virtual reality game and just appeared here from a white room? Well, that sure sounded stupid.

Suddenly, the four arrows that hung above each person's head, burst into flame.

"We don't know!" Tomoyo blurted out, out of fear. She knew that this was just an illusion, all four companions knew that this was just a game… but somehow, the danger seemed and felt so real, that each of them feared for their lives.

The other three groaned. They were now going to be killed for sure. But surprisingly, the flames were put out -though the arrows still remained- and, as if by magic, a whole crowd of people appeared before their very eyes. The people seemed to have been camouflaged with their background… camouflaged so well, that they were almost completely invisible. Which is why, they couldn't be seen until now. And, as the people started to appear, a whole town -that had not been there before- also started to come into view. Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo found themselves standing in the middle of a crowded market.

"You have passed our test." The apparent leader of the strange people said aloud, in the same voice that had rung through their heads, as she stepped forward. She had long, flowing blonde hair, slightly pointy ears, and piercing blue eyes, that were very intimidating. "You have told the truth, and we know this, for we can sense lies. As a result, we have shown ourselves to you. But although you have been truthful, we still do not trust you completely, which is why those weapons hang above your heads. Do not worry too much about them though, for they will only harm you, if you harm one of us. Think of it as a… precaution, if you will."

The companions all gulped at the supposed… precaution.

"You may stay in our territory as long as you may please, so long as you keep your peace. We will not bother you as long as you do not bother us, but you are still considered our guests so you will be treated with kindness. However, remember this warning, we do not take to liars kindly. We solely believe in truth, and if you say something untruthful, you will be forced to leave and never return, do I make myself clear?"

The companions nodded quickly.

"Excellent. Now, Prudence will show you to where you will be staying, and be your host for the rest of your journey."

At this, a timid girl stepped forward. She had light brown hair, slightly pointy ears and hazel eyes. She seemed around the same age as the rest of the companions, though maybe, slightly younger. She looked down at her feet.

"Follow me." She said in a quiet voice.

The four obeyed, wanting to get out of the spotlight and attention that the rest of the people were giving them.

She led them to a small house that was no different from the rest of the identical houses. Inside, it was relatively simple. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, one kitchen and a living room that just consisted of a low table and six cushions (as chairs).

"Sit down, please." Prudence murmured softly as she gestured towards the cushions. When they were all seated comfortably, she went inside the kitchen and began to cook something to eat.

The companions sat around the table in silence. They realized that they hadn't even had the chance to get to know each other yet. In fact, they had yet to even say a word to each other.

"…Ummh… hi?" Eriol stated awkwardly, to break the uncomfortable silence.

The other three just looked at him blankly.

"So… how you guys liking the game so far?"

While Syaoran gave him a sarcastic 'what-do-you-think-?-I've-got-an-arrow-hanging-over-my-head-!' look, and Tomoyo shot him a 'does-it-_look_-like-I-want-to-be-here-?' scowl, Sakura gave him a look of pure disbelief.

"Jeez. I was just trying to be polite." Eriol muttered under his breath.

The uncomfortable silence was stretched out to its limit and just as Eriol was about to burst, Prudence came back into the room holding a tray with five bowls of soup and five cups of tea.

She gently laid down a bowl and a cup in front of each person, and one for herself as she sat down next to Sakura.

Sakura looked down at her own bowl of soup. The first word that came to mind was _'Ewww.'_

She saw what looked like a shriveled claw bobbing up on the surface and… oh my god! Is that an eyeball?

She wrinkled her nose in distaste before quickly dropping the expression in fear of being rude. Syaoran, however, felt no such fear and let out an audible gagging noise… before Tomoyo elbowed him in the gut, anyway.

"Eat up." Prudence said, in that hushed, gentle voice of hers.

The four companions looked at one another as if daring one person to try it first. Finally, Sakura gave in and dipped her spoon into the liquid, trying her best to avoid the claw or the round white ball which had a black dot in the middle. She held her breath, trying to block out the horrible stench that the soup gave out before taking a quick sip from her spoon.

You know the expression 'don't judge a book by its cover'? Basically, meaning that you shouldn't form an opinion just by an object's physical appearance.

Well in this case… that expression **didn't** apply.

For the soup tasted just as bad as it looked and smelled. Sakura tried her best to swallow it quickly, and fought the urge to spit it out. After some effort, the stubborn liquid slid down her throat. She quickly grabbed her tea cup and drank it all down trying to get rid of the dreadful taste that the soup had brought.

Noticing that the other three's eyes were still upon her, she evilly gave them the thumbs up and brought another spoonful to her lips as if to take another mouthful. _'Hey, my taste buds are not going to take the suffering all on their own.' _ She thoughtwickedly.

The other three nodded at her approval, and trusting her judgment, took a mouthful themselves.

As soon as Sakura saw them each take a sip of their own, she lowered the spoon that was just barely touching her lips, not daring to even take one more mouthful of that unbearable soup.

As Tomoyo and Eriol made an effort to swallow theirs just like Sakura, Syaoran immediately spat his out back into his bowl. Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo all gave him pointed glares.

"Hot." Was all he muttered, to cover up his impoliteness.

He then, along with Tomoyo and Eriol, directed their accusing glares to Sakura, who just shrugged and gave them an innocent smirk.

"It is not to your liking, perhaps?" Prudence asked, eyeing Syaoran.

"No! It's ummh… great!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo nodded and Eriol patted his stomach as if to say 'it's so delicious, that one mouthful makes me full'.

Suddenly, Prudence's usual calm, expressionless face contorted with anger.

"Are you lying to me?!" She burst out.

Sakura abruptly remembered about the no-lying policy, and realized that even a white lie was considered an extremely offensive thing to do.

"Oh…I'm so s-sorry. I didn't mean--- I just didn't want to hurt your feelings!" Sakura quickly apologized, afraid of the consequences that were to follow.

Prudence's face immediately retuned to normal, though a little more grave. "I forget that you are not one of our people. Most foreigners make the same mistakes. But let me inform you, even politeness, which in your land may be thought good, is no excuse for lies here. You have already been warned of the dangers about lying in our territory, I may forgive you this one time, since you knew no better, however do not expect me to do the same again if you repeat that mistake."

"Thank you for your understanding." Sakura quickly said.

"So let me ask you, what do you _really _think of the meal I have given you?" Prudence asked.

"Well, truthfully, although I am grateful for your hospitality, I find this dish truly horrendous." Sakura said pushing the dish away from her, trying to rid herself of the smell.

"Absolutely disgusting." Tomoyo agreed as she did the same.

"One of the worst things I have ever tasted in my entire life." Eriol said, truthfully.

"I didn't really find it hot." Syaoran said, bluntly.

Prudence, surprisingly smiled, and nodded her approval. "To tell you the truth, I don't really like it all too much myself. However it is a delicacy to some people." After saying that, she picked up all five bowls and dumped them in the trash. "Would you like me to make something else?" She asked courteously

All four companions shook their heads.

"I'm not hungry, anyways."

"You've already done enough."

"That soup really put me off any sort of food."

Prudence laughed at the last comment which was made by Syaoran.

"Okay then, what would you like to do?" She asked them.

Eriol decided to get right down to business, so they could all get out of the game as fast as possible. "Has there ever been any strange happenings in this town?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. Why do you ask?" Pruedence asked, suspiciously.

"Well, we're kind of on a mission." Syoaran cut in to the conversation.

Prudence looked liked she wanted to ask more, but instead she said, "well, there is this strange house, it's located just at the border of our territory. Anyways, the strange thing is… anybody who has ever gone in, has never come back out. So nobody knows what's inside."

Sakura could just hear the '**_Dun dun dun dun!_**' ring throughout her head.

"Could you take us there?" Syaoran asked, bravely.

"But… didn't you just hear what I said, nobody has ever came out of there? Why would you want to go in?" Prudence exclaimed in horror.

"Our mission." Was all Eriol replied, solemnly.

Prudence looked hesitant, but seeing the determination in the companion's eyes, she decided to abide to their wishes.

She led them there in silence. The others followed her in silence, each lost in a battle of their own thoughts.

Prudence finally stopped in front of a house that looked no different than the rest. The four outsiders wondered why all the houses were identical in this town. "Here we are." She said, stepping as far away from the house as she possibly could. Fear was clearly seen in her eyes. "Are you 100 percent sure you want to go inside?"

Syaoran nodded without any hesitance. The others weren't so eager. But all one by one, they reluctantly nodded.

"Don't you even want to prepare something? Instead of just going in there with absolutely no defense." Prudence asked, fearing for their lives.

"How could we prepare? We don't what's inside." Tomoyo said smartly.

The four companions walked towards the house, but stopped right outside the door. Syaoran's hand hovered over the doorknob.

"Is everybody ready?" Syaoran asked, quiet voice.

They all turned to look at him, in surprise. Did he even care?

Eriol took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." He muttered. He seemed to be saying that a lot recently.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other before nodding once.

Syaoran drew his sword. He held it in his right hand while his left hand grasped the doorknob. He too, took a deep breath. Then, twisting the doorknob, he pushed and the door opened swiftly. All they could see was darkness. Then, without a warning, the four of them were sucked inside by an imaginary force.

Prudence gasped and tried to run after them, but by the time she reached them, the door had already closed.

**XOXO**

Sakura was expecting some terrifying monster to be waiting inside. Maybe some ghosts roaming around. Or at least a few dead bodies to be scattered around on the floor.

What she was not expecting, was to be standing there alone, in her own school!

In the school's hallway to be more precise.

'_What the hell…?'_

Suddenly a group of people were walking towards her. Recognizing them as the popular kids of her school, she became even more confused.

'_What am I doing here? Was all that virtual reality competition thing… a dream? Why---'_

But before she could even finish the thought, she heard one of the kids calling her name.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!" One of the girls, who Sakura recognized as Brittany, was crying out as she waved her arms frantically at Sakura.

'_Since when does she call me Sakura? Her name for me has always been 'retard'.'_

They finally reached Sakura, and as soon as they did, Brittany grabbed Sakura.

Sakura winced, expecting her to slam her against a wall or something, but instead, she did something she had never done before…

She hugged Sakura.

'_Okay… what the hell is going on here!?'_

"Oh my god, Sakura… I, like, missed you, like, so much!" Brittany squealed into her ear.

Sakura pushed her off. "Brittany, exactly what drugs are you taking?" Sakura asked out of disbelief.

Brittany threw her head back and laughed. "You are, like, so funny!"

Suddenly, Yoko –another popular girl- pushed Brittany aside. "Brittany!" She exclaimed.

'_Here it comes. She going to yell at Brittany for even talking to a geek like me, and then she's going to slap me, thinking it is my fault for Brittany's strange behavior.' _Sakura thought in defeat.

"Don't hog Sakura! She's my best friend too!"

Sakura jumped back in surprise.

'_Maybe I'm the one on drugs.' _She thought to herself.

Brittany pushed Yoko. "Nah ah! She's, like, my best friend!"

"No way! She's MY best friend!" Yoko shouted as she shoved Brittany again.

"What the hell! Sakura has, like, always been MY best friend!" Brittany screamed as she slapped Yoko.

Suddenly it was a full-on battle, both of the claiming that Sakura was _their _best friend.

Meanwhile, Sakura just looked on in shock.

Finally, the third person in their group stepped forward. "Actually both of you are wrong." The person said calmly. "Because Sakura, is in fact, MY best friend. Ne, Sakura-chan?"

It was Rika-san.

And somehow, Sakura found herself replying, "Of course you're my best friend Rika-chan."

Both of the rejected girls huffed. "Well," Brittany muttered under her breath "I'm her, like, _second_ best friend."

"Nah ah!"

As the two girls argued over that, Sakura and Rika already began walking away.

As they passed, Sakura found herself in the centre of attention. People were waving at her, and trying to get her attention. She had about a million invites to all these different parties, and when she passed Brian, _the _most popular, hottest and nicest guy in the whole school –who also happened to be Sakura's long-time crush- he gently grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him.

"Sakura, will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked, flashing her his famous smile.

Everybody around them whooped and squealed.

Sakura didn't know what the hell was going on… but she liked it.

**XOXO**

Eriol, meanwhile, was in an entirely different place from Sakura, for he found himself at home.

'_How did I get here?' _He wondered. _'Just a minute ago, I was in the virtual reality game stepping into a creepy house with Athena, Edmund and Esmeralda.'_

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out from the kitchen, "Sweetie! Will you please come in here and set the table!"

Eriol's eyes immediately filled up with tears. "Mum." He whispered softly.

He ran to the kitchen half expecting to see a ghost-like version of his Mum. But there she was! Flesh, bones and all!

She was wearing an apron and was cooking some lasagna, by the looks of it.

'_Mum's lasagna… my favourite.' _ Eriol remembered, as his mouth watered up.

"Honey, will you please set the table. Dinner's almost ready." His Mum said, coming up to Eriol and gently kissing his forehead.

Eriol just stared at her in disbelief. "But… you're dead." He whispered, still in shock.

Eriol's Mum looked at him, both worried and amused. "Eriol, honey, did you hit your head against something today?" She asked, kindly.

Eriol just continued to stare at her. More tears filled his eyes, though none of them fell. "I missed you so much." He said softly before engulfing her in a hug. His Mum, though slightly surprised, hugged him back.

"What's gotten into you today?" She asked.

But before he had the chance to reply, they heard the front door open and then close again.

"Honey, I'm home!" A voice rang out.

Eriol's head instantly shot up. "Dad?!" He called out.

His Dad, came into view as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo!" He said smiling. "Are we having some sort of family hug, or something?" He asked amused, seeing what position Eriol and his Mum were in.

"Apparently." Eriol's Mum said in the same tone. "Come join." She said, as she held out an arm to his father.

Eriol's Dad dropped his briefcase, before coming and wrapping his arms around both Eriol and his Mum, warmly.

Eriol closed his eyes. He didn't know what was going on… but he didn't care. He just hoped that it would never end.

Crushed in the family hug, a stubborn tear rolled down Eriol's cheek.

**XOXO**

Tomoyo found herself at her own school.

'_Why am I back here? Was that virtual game crap just a dream? Oh please tell me it was just a dream!' _Tomoyo hoped.

"Tomoyo-chan!" A familiar voice called out.

'_Oh crap. It's Stephanie.' _

Tomoyo forced a smile on her face. "Hey Steph!" She called back.

"Whatcha doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh nothing." Tomoyo said casually back.

"Okay then, whatcha wanna do?"

"Up to you." Tomoyo automatically replied back. Stephanie was acting weird, she had never asked a person what they wanted to do, she was always the one who decided what to do.

"Up to me? It's up to you, silly, you're the boss. Besides, you always think of way cooler things than I do!"

Tomoyo's jaw dropped to the floor. "I'm t-the… the wh-what?" She stammered.

Stephanie looked at her funny. "You're the queen bee… duh! You're like the most popular girl in school!"

Tomoyo's jaw was still on the ground when Howard, the geek, walked past.

"Hi Daidouji." He said wiping his nose.

Tomoyo quickly regained composer and gave him a dirty look. _'Well, if I'm the queen bee… I better keep up the image.'_

"Get away from me snot-face!" She spat out.

Howard's eyes seem to fill with tears before he ran off.

"Jeez… what a cry-baby!" Tomoyo taunted.

Stephanie was again giving her that weird look.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, it's just that… and don't take this the wrong way okay… you're never so mean to Howard."

Tomoyo was getting really confused. But she was the queen bee… the queen bee is always the meanest.

"I'm not?"

"No. You're like, the nicest girl in school. That's why everyone loves you!"

Okay… there was something definitely not right with this picture.

Suddenly, a girl wearing the same top as Stephanie walked past.

'_Okay, this will definitely get Stephanie back to her normal self… she can't stand people who wear the same outfit as her.'_

"Hey Steph, look! That girl is wearing the same top as you!" She said pointing at the girl.

Stephanie looked at the girl. "Oh my god!" She cried out.

'_I knew it was too good to be true.'_

"She must have a great fashion sense if she's wearing the same top as me!" Stephanie squealed out. "Maybe I should try and be friends with her!"

"Don't you want to beat her up?" Tomoyo blurted out.

"Of course not! That would be horrible!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I know you didn't want me to do that ever again, Tomoyo, so I never did. I realized how stupid my actions were, thanks to you! You're such a great person!"

Tomoyo just kept opening and closing her mouth, gaping like a goldfish.

"Bu--- but… but I don't know how to be the queen bee!" She suddenly cried out.

Stephanie just smiled at her. "Just be yourself!"

_Be yourself._

_Be yourself._

Tomoyo had never done that.

**XOXO**

Syaoran found himself in a beautiful, secluded area of the park.

'_How the fuck did I end up here? In this spot of all places!'_

He looked around a bit more.

'_Our spot…' _He thought sadly.

Unexpectedly, a voice he both loved and hated, rang out, calling his name.

"Syaoran-kuh! Syao!"

Syaoran turned around to see… her.

Mischa.

The girl who broke his heart.

The girl who he had fallen in love with, who he thought was in love with him, until she stole a large sum of his money and ran off with another guy.

His fists clenched. How he wanted to punch her. But he knew he couldn't. Not just because of the fact that she was a girl… but because she was _the _girl. The only girl he had ever loved.

Since then, he wanted nothing to do with the women population.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said gently as she reached him. Mischa had long, curly, light brown hair, sparkling hazel eyes, exquisite features and a slim body. She looked him up and down. "Why are you so tense, baby?"

"What are you doing here?" He spat out at her.

A hurtful expression crossed her face. "Well, you asked me to come…" She said a little nervously.

"No I didn't! I don't want anything to do with you, you little whore!"

Her eyes filled up with tears. "Wh-what's w-wrong with you, S-Syao? Why are you… you acting s-so m-mean?"

Her eyes widened and tears began to fall.

For a moment, Syaoran's heart softened. He couldn't stand to see her cry. But then, he remembered what she had done.

'_Don't let her fool you again.'_

He immediately became cold again. "I can't believe, that you have the nerve… the nerve to come back here, and act like we're still together!"

More tears began falling. "We… we are to-together aren—aren't we, Syaoran?"

"No! Are you crazy? I would never date a slut!"

Suddenly, Syaoran felt a sharp pain on his cheek. He realized she had slapped him.

"Don't you dare c-call me a s-slut, Syaoran Li! Now, I don't now what the hell has gotten into you… but I think you're the crazy one! You're the one who asked me to meet you here and suddenly you're saying all these hurtful things to me!"

"When did I ask you to meet me here, huh?!" Syaoran asked, in disbelief, this was all confusing now.

"Yesterday! On your 18th birthday! Remember? You said you have something important to tell me!" Mischa screamed.

Syaoran remembered. This was the day before they broke up. He was going to propose to her, now that it was legal.

"Wh-what?! That was a year ago! I'm already nineteen, now!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Have you gone completely INSANE!" Mischa shrieked almost in hysterics. "You were eighteen yesterday!"

Syaoran was completely bewildered. _'Maybe I have gone insane. Maybe I fell asleep and the next year was all part of my dream. Unless Misch's the one who's gone crazy.'_

He put his hand inside his pocket. He felt a velvet box. He pulled it out and opened it.

A ring.

That means… that means it really was the day after his eighteenth birthday, for he had thrown the ring into the sea after they broke up.

Mischa gasped as she saw the ring.

"Is… is that for me?" She breathed out, tears still running down her cheeks.

Syaoran nodded, dazed and dumbfounded.

'_If this whole year has just been a dream… then maybe she really hasn't been cheating on me!' _

Gathering his wits, he bended down on one knee. He didn't know what brought him to do it. It felt like he was being controlled with strings.

"Mischa, will you marry me?" He asked.

Mischa gasped. "Wha--- Yes!" She whispered. "Yes, oh my god, YES!"

He then stood up and pulled her into a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, Syaoran's mind went blank.

Oh my god… how he missed these kisses. He never wanted them to end.

This was his heaven.

**XOXO**

From the moment they walked into that house, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran had broken the most sacred law in that town.

For they had lost their sense of truth, and instead decided to dwell in lies.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Okay don't all get out your shotguns at once! I'm sorry! Hopefully this loooong (in fact, probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote!) and more eventful chapter will make up for a very long update! Plz review! I worked really hard on this chapter! **

**P.S. I'm in a rush right now, so I don't have time to double check my chapter like usual, so sorry for any mistakes!**

**XOXO**


	4. Truth

**Chapter 4: Truth **

**XOXO**

"And… Ta-daa!" Rika exclaimed, clapping her hands delightedly. "Wah… Sakura-chan! You look so beautiful!"

Sakura swiveled around in her chair, eager to see her reflection in the mirror. She barely recognized the girl staring back at her.

Rika was grinning at her reaction. "Brian won't know what hit him." She complimented.

A smile slowly spread on Sakura's face. "Thank you Rika-chan!"

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

"Right on time!" Rika squealed out. "It must be Brian!"

**XOXO**

Syaoran was wringing his hands nervously. He heard the sound of an organ began to play in the background.

_Dum dum da-dum. Dum dum da-dum._

Swallowing in a breath, he took one final glance at himself in the mirror. Looking handsome in his tuxedo, he brushed off some imaginary dirt on his shirt.

His Best Man, Keiji, clapped him on the back.

"This is it, man." Keiji told him. "No turning back now."

**XOXO**

"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing this weekend?" Stephanie asked her eagerly, and the other girls surrounding them began to nod enthusiastically.

"Going to the salon." Tomoyo replied as casually as possible, seemingly unaffected by the stares.

"But your hair's already so pretty!" A girl gushed.

"---and perfect!" Another complimented.

"You don't need to get it cut! It's already flawless!" Someone else flattered.

"Girls, girls…" Stephanie butted in. "She's not going to get her hair _cut_, she's going to get it _curled._" She stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Everyone who's anyone knows that curls are _so_ in."

Tomoyo didn't say anything. Originally she was going to the salon to get her hair straightened, but now she wasn't so sure.

**XOXO**

Suddenly, a shrill alarm went off.

"Oh no!" Eriol's mother exclaimed, running to the unattended oven. Hurriedly opening it, a billow of smoke streamed out.

Coughing wildly, she took out the lasagna and laid it on the table. The top was completely blackened.

As soon as Eriol and his dad took a look at it, they burst into laughter. Eriol's mother looked at it, dejectedly.

"I guess we'll have to go out for dinner. Who wants Indian?" Eriol's father suggested, smiling down warmly at his wife and child.

Eriol abruptly stopped laughing upon realization.

**XOXO**

Sakura and Brian were both leaning against the railing of the bridge.

With the moonlight, the stars, the gentle breeze that occasionally drifted by and Brian's arm casually draped around her waist, everything was perfect.

Sakura sighed dreamily, leaning her head against Brian's shoulder.

She looked down at the surface of the lake that lay beneath them. Once again, the girl that looked back was barely recognized. This, for some reason bothered her, but she brushed the feeling away.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Brian said, in that husky voice of his.

Sakura looked into his sparkling blue eyes. He was smiling gently, and two cute dimples could be seen. Sakura just smiled back.

His grip, slightly tightening around her, Brian commented "I feel like we are in our own little world."

Sakura closed her eyes, savoring this feeling.

"Couldn't you just stay in this world forever?"

Sakura's eyes shot open. Although the words were said so lightly, deep down Sakura knew they were underlined with a more important message.

Slightly panicked, she once again found herself glancing down at her reflection. The girl she saw wasn't recognized…

Because it wasn't her.

"…**No**."

And suddenly a white flash of light appeared, so bright that Sakura was forced to close her eyes. When she opened them again, her surroundings had changed entirely. She was in an unfamiliar old house.

Sitting up warily, she rubbed her eyes, her hands brushing against something next to her on the floor. Looking down at the object, she let out a small scream.

It was Athena! With her raven hair, spread out all around her, and her eyes closed peacefully. Beside her, was Edmund, who's hands were still gripped around his sword, and beside him was Nathaniel, who was curled up slightly into a ball.

**XOXO**

Syaoran was still wringing his hands uneasily, even at the alter.

He could see Mischa, desperately trying to catch his eye, her own welt up with tears. And yet he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

The priest was droning on about something, but all Syaoran could hear was the pounding of his heart.

_Da-dum. Da-dum._

'_Hey,' _He observed. _'My heartbeat sounds like the wedding march.'_

…His mind was spinning out of control.

"Do you, Mischa Williams, take Syaoran Li, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Mischa took a deep breath.

"I do." She whispered, smiling at Syaoran. Syaoran just stared blankly back.

"Do you, Syaoran Li…"

'_Do I?.' _He asked himself, in a daze.

"…take Mischa Williams…"

'_Do I really want to spend the rest of my life with her?'_

"…to be your lawfully wedded wife…"

'_DIE with her?'_

"…for better or for worse…"

'_Of course I do. I love her.'_

"…for richer or for poorer…"

'_But do I love her that much?'_

"…in sickness and in health…"

'_Do I?'_

"…till death do you part?"

'_DO I?'_

"**I do--n't!**" He blurted out.

A blinding flash of light appeared. Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he found himself staring at a cracked ceiling.

Hearing a small shuffling noise a few feet away, he swiftly leapt to his feet and raised his sword, preparing to strike…

Until he saw it was only that Esmeralda chick, who had uttered a small shriek at his sudden attack.

He let his arm fall loosely by his side. "Sorry." He murmured, his words barely audible.

Sakura put a hand over her racing heart. She had been wondering what to do about her current situation for about five minutes when Edmund awoke.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I have no idea."

**XOXO**

Tomoyo was tapping her foot impatiently against the marble floor. She had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes for her hair appointment.

Suddenly a "Daidouji Tomoyo" was heard. Getting to her feet gracefully, she smoothed out any crinkles in her skirt and followed the lady who called out her name.

The lady led her to the place where you get your hair washed. Sitting back comfortably in her chair, she closed her eyes in hope of getting peace.

The lady asked Tomoyo politely "Hot or cold?" Referring to the temperature of the water.

"Cold." Tomoyo automatically replied.

While she looked like she was at ease on the outside, on the inside Tomoyo's mind was in a turmoil.

'_Curly or straight? Straight or curly?'_

It wasn't supposed to be such a hard decision. It wasn't a big deal, right? But in the life of Tomoyo, in the mercilessness of highschool, and in the brusqueness of the social ladder, everything was a life changing decision.

'_If I choose curly, then it is guaranteed a thumbs up… oh but, I really wanted it straightened!'_

Before she knew it, her hair was washed and they led her to a chair set in front of a mirror.

A man wearing a tight black shirt strolled over, rolling a trolley that contained everything from hairspray to scissors.

He fingered Tomoyo's long, slightly damp, raven locks.

"Oh honey, we are gonna make you look so gorgeous." He gushed.

Tomoyo gave him a half-hearted smile in return.

"So what'll it be? Curly or straight?" Her hairstylist asked, holding up both a hair straightener and a curling iron. "Everyone is going for curls right now, but I think that having it straight will shape your face better."

He continued rambling on about how Rachael Bilson was currently wearing it curly which was why curls were the 'in' thing, but Tomoyo was barely listening.

She bit her lip, winding her hair around a finger.

'_Curly or straight?'_

On an impulsive decision, she blurted out "**Straight!**"

And everything went white.

**XOXO**

Eriol was still shocked as he realized the importance of this day.

For it wasn't just any day. It was _the _day. The day when his whole life changed. The day when everything he loved was cruelly snatched away from him.

All the events –the burnt lasagna, the suggested Indian- it was happening all over again. And Eriol knew what was going to happen next. His father would ask…

"Eriol, how about it? You coming with us?" His father said, exactly as Eriol predicted.

Last time, Eriol had reluctantly replied 'No', for he had an important exam coming up the next day which he had to study for. His parents had agreed to buy him back some food, and left by themselves.

And that was when it happened. The accident.

On the way home, Eriol's parents had collided with another car, and the results were disastrous. Both his parents were killed, while the driver of the other car survived, although was not left without injuries.

Eriol cursed the unfairness of life.

"Eriol?" His father's voice broke into his memories. "Are you coming with us?" He asked again.

Eriol stared up at him. If he went with them, he might be able to prevent it, but who knows what might happen to himself in the process? But there was no way that he could just let them walk away, knowing what the results were.

"Sure."

**XOXO**

Now Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were all awake, discussing what could have possibly happened.

"The last thing I remember was getting sucked into this house. Then everything went black." Tomoyo was saying.

"Same here." Syaoran replied. Sakura nodded along.

"Well, what did you dream about?" Tomoyo asked the two of them.

For some reason, Tomoyo noted, Esmeralda went a bright red before looking down at her feet while Edmund just turned away.

"Ummh…" Sakura was hesitant to reply.

"Well…?" Tomoyo asked keenly.

"I was… errr… at school." Sakura revealed.

"Oh! Same here! Maybe we all dreamt about our schools." Tomoyo suggested. "Were you at school, Edmund?"

"None of your goddamn business!" Syaoran snapped at her.

"Jeez… It was just a question." Tomoyo muttered under her breath.

Syaoran ignored her comment. "Does it even really matter? We're out right? That's what's important. I don't get why this house was so feared in the first place."

"Actually," Tomoyo corrected "not all of us are out. What about Nathaniel over here? Why hasn't he woken up yet like the rest of us?"

They all turned to look at Nathaniel who was still curled up in a ball.

**XOXO**

"Ohhh… I feel like I just ate a cow." Eriol's dad groaned, rubbing his stomach.

"That's because you did. You just had steak, honey." Eriol's mother replied, grinning. "And a lot of it too."

"Well, that's because Eriol barely ate anything! So I had to finish everything!"

"Eriol, sweetie, you have been awfully quiet this evening. Is everything alright?" His mother asked him kindly.

Eriol snapped out of his daze. "Oh… hmmm? Right, errr… yeah. Everything's fine." He muttered, looking down at his feet.

'_Oh right, except for the fact that all of us may possibly die in the next few minutes!' _He added in his mind.

He grabbed his mother's arm, pulling her to a halt.

"It's such a nice night tonight. Why don't we just walk home?" Eriol suggested eagerly.

Eriol's mum shot him a perplexed look. "What are you talking about? It's freezing right now. The house is like, two miles away. And besides, we can't just leave the car."

"Please? Just trust me when I say that it'll all be better for us if we just walk home!" Eriol exclaimed.

Eriol's mother and father exchanged baffled looks. "Eriol, don't be ridiculous. We are not walking home, alright?"

"No! It's not alright!" Eriol shouted, panicking. "Please! Can we just walk home? Is that too much to ask for!?"

Eriol's parents were now starting to look worried.

"Eriol, what has gotten into you today?" Eriol's mother asked, concerned.

"I just…" Eriol took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I just think that walking is a better mode of transportation. It provides us with exercise, it doesn't pollute the air and most importantly, less accidents are likely to happen on foot."

His parents just looked at him as if he had sprouted another head.

"Eriol, we are going by car. End of story." Eriol's father told him sternly.

"Yes honey. _You _can walk home by foot, if you like." His mother added, jokingly.

His dad unlocked the car and just as he was opening the door, Eriol's hand shot out and slammed it close again.

"I can't let you get into this car." Eriol said stubbornly. "Something bad is going to happen!" He warned them.

"Like what?" Eriol's mother asked him, her voice unusually high pitched. Eriol could tell that his parents were starting to doubt his sanity.

"Like a car accident." Eriol replied, without pausing.

His parents just stared at him for a moment. "Well, we'll take our chances." His dad finally replied, gently pushing Eriol out of the way.

"Bu---but... but---" Eriol spluttered, not knowing how else to stop them.

Both his parents entered the car, but Eriol remained frozen on the pavement.

Tears rose in his eyes, he had just gotten them back… there was no way he could just lose them again.

"Please…" He pleaded softly, but his words died with the wind.

"Eriol, are you getting in or not?" His mother asked him, the concerned glint still alighting her eyes.

His mind was in a turmoil. He knew he couldn't stop them. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wanted to, he knew -_he just knew_- he couldn't stop them.

Now it was a matter of whether or not he wanted to go down with them.

But deep down, he knew that wasn't what he wanted. And he knew that his parents wouldn't want it for him either. They didn't bring him into this world only to have him leave it so early.

So with a heavy heart, and unshed tears blurring his eyes, he replied "**No**."

And that was when he saw the light.

**XOXO**

Eriol pried his eyes open to see three faces staring back down at him.

He vaguely recognized them to be Esmeralda, Edmund and Athena.

"Finally." Syaoran drawled. "Took you long enough."

"You mean… it was all a dream?" Eriol whispered.

"We don't know." Tomoyo replied simply.

"Now that the lazy git is awake, can we get the hell out of this house?" Syaoran snarled. "We're supposed to be looking for those feather-thingies."

"And you will soon receive one." A new voice spoke out.

The four companions all whipped their heads around towards the source of the voice.

Syaoran's grip on his sword tightened.

Out of the shadows walked in a person they hadn't expected. It was the leader of the people who had first spoken to them inside their minds. With her flowing blonde hair swept behind her, and her sapphire eyes, sharp and piercing, the companions wondered whether she had been there all along.

"Congratulations." She said, her voice soft and cold. "You have passed the test."

"Test?" Syaoran voiced the other companion's thoughts.

"Like I have said before, we value truth above everything else. I was testing your sense in truth. It is hardest to see the line that separates reality from fantasy when it comes to our desires. Because some people choose to see what they want to see, instead of seeing what is real. So you were each put into a world that showed your greatest desires. May it be love or popularity. The only way to escape from this dream world, was to overcome your desire." The leader explained. "Each one of you succeeded. Therefore, you must be rewarded."

She clapped her hands three times, and out of nowhere, a glowing bubble appeared.

The companions gasped in awe.

As the glowing faded slightly, they could see that inside of the bubble, a feather was suspended. Black markings were engraved into the pure white feather.

"This feather represents **Truth**." The leader told them.

The bubble was hovering, in the middle of the four companions. Suddenly it glided towards Tomoyo, who stepped back slightly in shock. The feather continued towards her and slowly sunk into her chest. Tomoyo seemed to shine for just a moment, before everything returned to normal.

Everyone was silent for a moment, trying to process what had happened.

"The feather has chosen." The leader broke the silence. "May it be because Athena _possesses_ truth, or because she _needs_ truth in her life."

Everyone's gazes turned to her expectantly, but Tomoyo just looked back at them blankly. Though deep inside she knew which one it was.

"You have also gained a new power. If you in fact possess truth already, then your new power will be based on your game character. If you need truth –meaning you don't already have it- then this power will be based on your real-life character."

Tomoyo nodded in response.

"I will now leave you four to yourselves." The leader said. "Cerberus will guide you to your next destination." With that, she fell back into the shadows and seemed to disappear.

The four companions were left in silence.

"…Wow." Sakura eventually said.

Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran all turned to look at Tomoyo once again.

Tomoyo grew hot under their questioning gazes, and murmured "I need to go to the toilet." Before scurrying out of the room – and away from their pointed looks- and into new parts of the house.

Quickly finding a bathroom, she went in and closed the door behind her.

Walking towards the sink, which had a small, elegant mirror hanging in front, she splashed her face with cold water. Thinking back to her dream, she realized with a sinking heart that none of it was real.

Stephanie's smirking face sprang into her mind -with her cherry coloured hair and her cold, calculating blue eyes- and she realized that there was no 'nice' Stephanie. It wasn't possible.

Wiping her face with a towel that lay next to the sink, she glanced up at the mirror… and let out a gasp.

For what she saw in her reflection was not her… it was Stephanie!

Quickly, she grabbed a bunch of her hair and brought it up to her eyes, only to find with horror that it was ginger.

"Oh my god." She muttered aloud.

Touching her face here and there, she tried to place what was going on. How on earth did she come to look like Stephanie, when all she did was think about her...

Suddenly a voice sprang into her mind.

_You have also gained a new power. If you in fact possess truth already, then your new power will be based on your game character. If you need truth –meaning you don't already have it- then this power will be based on your real-life character._

Testing out her theory, Tomoyo squeezed her eyes shut and thought hard about her mum. Her mum had short brown hair with chocolate coloured eyes. Opening her eyes, she saw herself staring back at her mother!

This was her new power! To be able to change her appearance as she pleased…

To be a shape-shifter.

_If you need truth –meaning you don't already have it- then this power will be based on your real-life character._

A shape-shifter had many different faces, never sticking with just one. Which was exactly how Tomoyo felt, hiding behind so many masks.

So many, that she had almost forgotten which mask was the real her.

Forgotten which was the _true _her.

Forgotten the **Truth**.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: My god, I had no idea where to end it. So sorry for not updating in so long, but half the reason why is because my internet crashed for a couple weeks, and the other half is because I am the laziest person ever to have walked the planet! Hehe. Sorry about that.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I repeated everything about the feathers and the powers you would gain cuz I realize that Kero's explanation was a little confusing so I hope you understood everything now! It took up a lot of my imagination –especially Tomoyo's… sorry if that came out a little weird- to come up with this chapter so please REVIEW! I love reviews! They keep me going!**

**And the feather and bubble's appearance is based on the one from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, incase no one got that. If you haven't yet seen and/or read TRC then I suggest you do so! Especially for SxS fans out there!**

**XOXO**


	5. Honor

**Chapter 5: Honor**

_**Note: **__Although I did the research, I do not know how accurately I portrayed this. So please no angry comments or corrections when it comes to this. I did not mean any offense in writing this chapter. _

_**Warning: **__There is a little graphic scene for those with weak stomachs! It's not that graphic, but just needed to put up this warning in case._

**XOXO**

The blank cream-coloured concrete wall of the mysterious house they had been staring at, altered itself to become a grainy wooden wall.

"Cerberus, where are we now---?" Eriol began to ask, turning around.

But Cerberus had vanished, and instead they turned to see a lone, elderly man, his back to them, kneeling down on the floor, by an extremely low table, barefooted in a kimono, using chopsticks to eat plain white rice out of a small bowl.

All four of them froze, not knowing what to expect.

But the lone man continued to eat, seemingly unaware of their presence.

Still immobile, the four looked at each other, silently asking one another what they should do.

"I was expecting your arrival." A deep voice shattered the silence.

They all turned to look at the man, who still had his back to them.

_Is he talking to us? _Tomoyo mouthed to the other three.

Sakura and Eriol shrugged.

"Are you talking to us or what?" Syaoran's asked brusquely.

The others cringed.

"Why, who else?" The man replied softly. His eyes appeared to be gently closed.

Not knowing how to respond, the four remained in their positions, exchanging glances.

For a few minutes, everything was silent. The man continued to eat diligently.

Finally, he finished his meal, laid the chopsticks neatly on top of the bowl, folded his hands on his lap, and turned to face them.

"Onegai. Sit, sit." He said, gesturing opposite the table.

Slowly and cautiously, they moved to the other side of the table, keeping their eyes trained on the man or on each other.

"Sit." He repeated, though this time his tone was more a commanding one.

They all immediately obeyed and sat opposite him.

Silence ensued.

Eriol cleared his throat, deciding to get right down to business once again. "We're looking for a feath---"

"I know." The man interrupted before Eriol could even finish his sentence.

They were all silenced.

Syaoran glanced at the man, whose eyes appeared to be gently closed again.

_Are we just supposed to sit here? _He mouthed.

_What is he doing? _Tomoyo mouthed in return.

_I think he's meditating or something. _Eriol mouthed.

_Or sleeping. _Syaoran mouthed, throwing the man a dirty look.

They all turned to stare at the man.

_Should we wake him? _Tomoyo mimed.

Before they could reply, the man's eyes opened.

"If you will excuse me I have a meeting with the emperor." He said briefly, rising gracefully to his feet.

He slowly pulled the screen door -that was on the opposite wall- aside, and stepped out.

"Do not stray outside this house." He told them, before shutting the screen, closing them off in the room.

Completely taken aback, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, sat there in a shocked silence for a while.

Finally, gathering himself, Syaoran cleared his throat. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Are we allowed to leave this room?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly. "Or are we just supposed to stay put until he comes back?"

"He said 'don't stray outside the _house_." Eriol said, "So I assume we can leave the room as long as we stay inside the house."

"Why should we listen to what he said in the first place?" Syaoran asked, crossing his arms.

"I have a strange feeling that we should." Eriol replied slowly.

No one argued.

**XOXO**

Their current room, Tomoyo soon discovered, was the main part of the house. Four rooms led out from there; two rooms containing these folded mats, which she assumed to be the bedrooms; and one room containing three buckets, which she deduced with horror was the bathroom. The last room contained rows of cupboards, which upon opening, she realized, was the kitchen.

"Wow, what a materialistic guy." Eriol commented sarcastically as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I think the most lavish thing he owns is this painted teacup." Tomoyo mocked, holding up a traditional black Japanese teacup that she found in one of the cupboards, tucked away along with all the rest of the white teacups.

Eriol snorted out a laugh. "Man, can you imagine living like this?" He asked her, gesturing to the emptiness around them.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I can't even go a couple days without my handphone or my music."

A wicked grin broke out of Eriol's face. "Do you think he has a loose floorboard somewhere around here, where he stashes all his goodies?"

Tomoyo felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "A television, a playstation, an iPod…"

"Playboy magazines, maybe some pot…" Eriol continued, chuckling lightly.

At the thought of the strange, old man smoking up and getting high, Tomoyo couldn't help it. She laughed.

**XOXO**

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Sakura and Syaoran sat on their knees in silence.

Syaoran was just waiting for her to initiate a conversation. After all, there was no way _he_ was going to be the first one to speak.

'_Any minute now…'_

As more time passed without a single exchange between them, Syaoran snuck a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Esmeralda sat, hands entwined neatly on her lap, eyes glazed over, looking completely at peace.

This only further confused Syaoran. Girls normally used any excuse to talk to him. In fact, he could never get them to shut up. And it wasn't so much that they were interested in talking to him, as it was to make a pass at him. And this isn't Syaoran being self-centered or arrogant or anything –though at times he definitely can be- it was a simply a fact in Syaoran's life. He drew the ladies in like bees to a honey-pot.

So the fact that this girl was in a room with him, alone, while complete stillness reigned –which is the perfect opportunity to strike up a conversation, and was refusing to do, baffled him. But mostly, he found it refreshing.

So they continued to sit there, in complete, content silence.

**XOXO**

A little while later, the strange old man returned to find Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol sitting diligently around the table where he had left them.

"I am going for a walk. I will not stop you if you wish to follow." Was all he said before leaving. The four companions looked at each other bewilderedly before scrambling to their feet and following him.

It was evening, they soon realized as they took their first step out of the house and into the village. The sky was a mix of hues of orange and purple. Huts like the one they occupied scattered the village, while men, women and children alike mingled about, talking, laughing and going about their business. Some lifted their eyes to the strangely dressed newcomers, while others ignored them completely.

The four companions admired their surroundings in their own way, Sakura particularly fascinated by the blooming cherry blossoms that adorned the village. Finally the old man stopped in front of a particular hut –not much different than the rest- and calmly told them, "Stay" before entering. The four of them, who were now growing accustomed to the man's weird ways, did as they were told without complaint. Finally, the old man exited, holding in his hands a tray of hot food. Expressionless, he handed the tray to Syaoran, who frowned.

"Take it over there." The elderly man told him, pointing to a small tent not too far from where they were currently standing. With that Syaoran's frown only deepened.

"I'm not your servant." Syaoran declared, with the slight incline of his head, as if to raise himself a little higher.

"No, you are not." The old man gestured to the other three to follow him and left Syaoran standing by himself, carrying a tray of steaming food. Grumbling to himself, Syaoran reluctantly dragged his feet to the tent that was pointed out and was surprised to find that it was guarded. The man who stood in front, wordlessly drew back the door, allowing Syaoran to enter.

A man, not too older than Syaoran, knelt in the middle of the tent, in front a small table. He wore a white kimono, and looked up as Syaoran entered, nodding as if to acknowledge his presence. Syaoran walked to him and placed the tray on the table.

"Arigatou." The man said quietly.

Syaoran was about to walk out when his curiosity got the best of him. "Why are you being guarded?" He asked.

There was no reply, and just when Syaoran was about to leave, the man swallowed his food and said, "I am a prisoner."

"Why?"

"I am from an enemy clan who was defeated by this clan in battle."

Syaoran remained silent for a while, not knowing how to respond. "So what's going to happen to you? Are you going to be kept a prisoner forever, or…?"

"I am to die."

The man said it as if he had commented on the weather.

"What is your name?" The man –not too older than Syaoran- asked, not once looking up at Syaoran, who remained immobile at the tents entrance.

"Sy—Edmund."

"Edmund. What an unusual name. You are not from around here."

The man phrased it as a statement, not a question, but Syaoran shook his head anyway. "No."

"And yet, you are dressed like one of us. You are dressed like a samurai."

"So you are a samurai?"

His question did not seem to dignify a response, and so another silence ensued, but Syaoran felt as if he was the only one who thought it uncomfortable.

"When?!" Syaoran blurted out.

"When what?"

Syaoran could kick himself. He hated to lose control of himself like that. He hesitated, "When… is your execution?"

"Oh it is not an execution."

"But I thought you said---"

"I am to die with honor."

He said nothing more, as if to purposely allow Syaoran to bask in his confusion.

"Tell me Edmund," the man suddenly said, breaking Syaoran's thoughts "tell me about the world where you are from that is not here."

And without reason nor hesitation, Syaoran told him.

After he had finished, Syaoran looked to the man who knelt. His eyes were closed and a slight smile graced his features. "Arigatou." He said, as he opened his eyes. "Thank you for telling me that wondrous tale even if it was conceived through untruths."

"It's is not untr—"

"It gives me something to believe in."

As he said that, two guards came into the tent, pushing past Syaoran. While one picked up the finished tray, the other put down a sword wrapped in cloth in its place. He also lay down a scroll of paper, a thin paintbrush and a small pot of ink. They both walked out without another word.

Syaoran wondered what the sword was for. _Would they allow the man to fight back?_ He also pondered if he should leave with the guards. The kneeling man seemed engrossed in his thoughts as he stared at the blank parchment. He seemed to want to be alone. Even so, Syaoran felt, he just _felt_, as if he needed to be there. And so he remained.

Syaoran didn't know how much time had passed when the man stirred. He picked up the brush, dipped it in the ink, and gracefully wrote on the sheet. After he was done, he placed the brush back in its proper place and bowed his head sadly.

Syaoran looked away, almost ashamed of having witnessed that private moment of grief and fear.

A whispered voice, barely louder than the wind, called out,

"_Both the victor_

_and the vanquished are_

_but drops of dew,_

_but bolts of lightning -_

_thus should we view the world."_

Syaoran turned to the man, sorrow and pity in his eyes, but the man gave no indication of having said the words.

The tent was opened and a stream of people walked in, but Syaoran took no notice of them or their faces, which was just a blend of blurs. He felt a hand on his shoulder and recognized the old man, standing solemnly behind him. Syaoran realized that whatever was going to happen, was going to happen tonight. He felt sick looking at the throng of people assembling around to watch a man die.

A man stepped forward, separating himself from the crowd that gathered around the kneeling young man. He had a sword sheathed on his belt. He rolled up the parchment, took the brush and ink and gave it to an awaiting man. Syaoran deduced that the two men would fight. Fight to the death.

Syaoran figured he was right when the standing man drew his sword, towering over the kneeling man who Syaoran couldn't help but root for, even though he knew nothing really about either of them. The kneeling man undid the belt of his kimono, letting it fall from his shoulders down to his waist. He then picked up the small sword placed in front of him and slowly unwrapped the blade.

For a long moment, he just stared at the blade in his hand. _'Stand up.'_ Syaoran wished silently in his mind. _'Stand up and defend yourself!'_

Syaoran saw the determination flash in the kneeling man's eyes, and for a moment, Syaoran felt a sense of relief flood through him as he knew the man was now ready.

However Syaoran was not ready for what happened next.

The kneeling man plunged the dagger into his own abdomen, cutting through it from left to right. Syaoran gasped and stepped forward, wanting to help the man who was now writhing in pain, but the old man's grip on his shoulder tightened and he pulled Syaoran back. Before Syaoran could do anything else, the man standing over raised his sword and essentially, decapitated the man on the floor.

Syaoran stood there in shock. He didn't know for how long he remained there, completely motionless, completely speechless. It barely registered in his mind that he had moved at all, when he found himself looking at a familiar hut, a guiding hand still on his shoulder.

Suddenly it hit him, and everything that had just occurred seemed to flash through his mind. He ripped himself out of the old man's grasp and rushed into the house, pushing past Nathaniel and Athena who was laughing in the main room, heading straight to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, dropped to his knees, picked up a bucket and threw up. He continued to retch into the bucket, until he felt he had nothing left to give, but even after, he remained hovered over the bucket, his hands gripping the sides until his knuckles turned white. He breathed in deeply, in and out.

He felt something cold press the side of his face and he lashed out. He heard a cry of pain as the back of his hand made contact with something soft and whirled around to find a small Sakura, curled on the floor, wrapped in a towel. He hadn't even realized she was in the room when he came in.

For a moment they just stared at each other, Syaoran panting hard, Sakura with her eyes wide and fearful, one hand gripped on the towel that covered her, the other resting on her burning cheek. They could hear Eriol and Tomoyo at the door asking what was going on, but ignored them.

Very slowly, without breaking eye contact, Sakura sat up and picked up the small wet towel she had dropped. She approached Syaoran carefully, until she was right in front of him, and then hesitantly raised the small towel to his face. Her hand stopped right before it made contact with his skin, afraid that he would strike her again, but when no movement was made, she rested it against his cheek. He did not do anything as she brushed the cold towel along his lips and chin down to the other cheek. He hadn't even realized he was shaking till she placed a hand on top of his to quell it.

They heard the door slide open, and Sakura finally broke eye contact by looking towards the doorway, finding Tomoyo and Eriol standing there looking worried and confused. She immediately dropped the small towel and moved away from Syaoran.

The old man brushed past Tomoyo and Eriol, moving towards a fallen Syaoran. Sakura hurriedly moved back, to join Tomoyo and Eriol at the door, where they watched over the scene.

"What you just witnessed, was _'Seppuku'_." The old man told him calmly.

"No, what I just witnessed was murder." Syaoran murmured his head still bowed.

"He chose to do it remember. It is part of the samurai's code of honor—"

"He had done nothing but fight for his people!"

"And he lost." The old man said evenly.

Syaoran hated the way the old man remained expressionless, how his tone remained perfectly even. He balled up his fists.

"So that means he deserved to die, did it? He was barely older than—"

"Better to die with honor, than live in disgrace."

"Fuck you." Syaoran spat. Unable to contain himself any longer he struck the floor. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol winced as they heard the crunch of a broken bone, but Syaoran barely registered the pain. Somewhere inside of him, he was fighting with the part of him that agreed.

The old man either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, for he bowed his head and clasped his hand as if in prayer. Out of nowhere, a glow was emitted, its source a suspended sphere.

"Edmund, by not doing anything, you allowed a man to die with his honor. That is most important in our customs. And by talking to him and telling him your story, you gave him peace of mind before he died. Although it may not seem like it to you, that is the greatest gift you could have bestowed upon him. And for that I honor you, with the feather that represents **honor**."

The feather then sunk itself into Syaoran's chest. He glowed slightly, lighting up the whole bathroom, before it faded, dousing the bathroom in darkness again.

"Because you already possess honor, you will have gained a new power based on your character. I wish you four the very best on the rest of your journey. Cerberus will guide you to your next destination."

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol immediately moved to Syaoran, trying to tend to his hand, trying to ask him what had happened, but Syaoran heard none of that. Instead, the man's last words were ringing in his mind, playing over and over again like a broken record.

_Both the victor_

_and the vanquished are_

_but drops of dew,_

_but bolts of lightning -_

_thus should we view the world._

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for the long update (that's an understatement), but lately, for some reason I've had no inspiration to write. Reviews? I should write a longer AN explaining my disappearance and how I came up with this chapter but I think I'll let the chapter speak for itself.**

**Disclaimer: The poem was taken from a real-life samurai **_**Ôuchi Yoshitaka**_** who wrote the poem when he performed seppuku. May he rest in peace.**

**XOXO**


	6. The Emperor and I

**Chapter 6: The Emperor and I**

_**Recap: **__Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were just four ordinary people who won tickets to try out a new virtual reality game. At each world, they must collect a feather that represents a certain attribute that one of the characters either needs or already possesses. In the first world, each character had to face and overcome each of their deepest desires, and they were granted with the first feather, which represented '_Truth_'_. _Tomoyo needed this in her life, and so gained the power of shape-shifting. The second world took them into the world of the Samurai and Syaoran witnessed the act of Seppuku and in doing so, got the feather that represented '_Honor_', which Syaoran already had, but it is unclear what power he received as of yet. The four companions are brought to an entirely new world, with new friends to be made, new challenges to triumph over, and new feathers to be gained. Let the journey continue… _

**XOXO**

They appeared in the middle of a market place; the smell of freshly picked fruit was ripe in the air. People were bustling through, and no one seemed to find strange their sudden appearance.

The four companions heard a whisper of "good luck" floating through the air, but when they looked back, no one was there.

Suddenly the resounding sounds of a bell cut through the air, loud and stinging. It rang once… twice… three times and then stopped. For a moment, a small moment, there was complete silence. Then everything exploded. Everyone around them seem to drop into a complete frenzy. People were shouting, running; baskets of fruit and bread rolled along the floor, crushed under the horde of trampling feet.

The four companions ran in the direction of the rush, but as they reached a cobbled street, the masses began dispersing like ants, each crawling into the comfort and safety of their own home. The companions looked around, loss of what to do. As the mob thinned, Tomoyo noticed a woman standing on her porch, gesturing to them frantically. She grabbed Eriol who was nearest to her, and pulled him in the direction of the house. As soon as they were in, the kind stranger slammed her door shut and locked it securely.

"You three must be new around here, or else you would know never to stand on the streets like dumb idiots while the bells are sounding." The woman clucked, narrowing her eyes at them. "Although the timing is strange…" She added softly, almost speaking to herself.

"Wait did you say _three_ of us?" Eriol said whirling around to face his companions.

"I grabbed Nathaniel."

"And I grabbed Edmund…"

They all turned to look at Syaoran.

"How was I supposed to know that I needed to get Esmeralda?!"

**XOXO**

Sakura pushed her body as far back into the wall of the alleyway as she could, ignoring the sharp pain that followed as her bare back scraped along the rough surface. The footsteps grew ever louder, and she had to clamp her hand over her own mouth to stop herself from whimpering in fear.

Just a couple more steps and she would be in plain sight if they bothered to turn their heads. She could see them now. Their crimson armor stood out amongst the blandness of the stone houses.

'_Just keep marching forward. Keep forward. Do. Not. Turn._'

They were just about to leave her line of sight, when the second guard turned to seethe his sword. For a moment, Sakura could hope that he somehow missed her when he seemed to turn back –only to do a double-take and catch her eye directly. She was dimly aware of the way his eyes widened significant, and the way his mouth opened and curved to form a cry, but then she began running.

The last thing she felt was a stabbing pain on her right shoulder, before everything went black.

**XOXO**

Tomoyo sat at the window, her eyes searching anxiously. The woman –who identified herself as Savitri- placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, handing her a mug of steaming sweet tea.

"There's nothing you can do for your friend for now. If you leave this house, you are putting yourself in great danger. It is better to wait for morning to go looking for her. I'm sure some other kind person took her into their home."

"Why is it dangerous? What do the bells even mean?" Eriol piped in as he joined them, Syaoran trailing behind him.

Savitri ushered them all to sit down comfortably before she began speaking. "It was just under thirty years ago, when the emperor took over. No one knows where he came from, for he is a foreigner to our lands. But he has great power. Power like no one has ever seen before. _Special_ powers."

"Special? What does that mean, special?"

Savitri leaned forward, "Special as in 'not from _this_ world'.

She paused, allowing them time to digest the information. "And it is with this power, that he is able to control us. When he first began seizing control, there were those that tried to defy him, fight him, but it was proved futile. What he did…" She shuddered with the memory, "…it is what now keeps us all in line."

"And the bells?" Eriol asked seriously.

"It was one of the rules he enforced. We have a curfew that everyone has to stick to. If anyone is found outside of their house, wandering the streets, after the bells ring, they're…"

"They are what? What happens to them?" Tomoyo asked nervously.

"Well, it depends really. Sometimes they're captured, sometimes they're punished… sometimes they're shot."

Tomoyo gasped, her gaze once more reverting back to the window. Eriol shook his head, and even Syaoran looked somber.

"By who?" Syaoran asked, "Who does the punishing? The emperor can't go around hunting through the streets by himself everyday, can he?"

"Why no! By the palace guards of course." Savitri exclaimed.

"I thought you said that everyone was against him—"

"Why yes, thirty odd years ago. Since then, he has gathered support; people drawn in by his offers of security and riches. Plus, we need to make a living you know, and a quarter of the jobs nowadays seem to be provided by the palace themselves! I'm one of the cooks there, for instance. People have resigned themselves to the fact that that's the way things are now. It's a hard life, but we live it."

"If this has been going on for years, then why was there so much panic today? Surely, it is not that chaotic everyday as people became accustomed to the idea of the bells." Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Well spotted Athena. Before today, the bells have always rung just after nightfall –around seven pm. Today, they rang at just after five."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It has never happened before. That's why everyone was so alarmed, they weren't prepared; they didn't know what to do."

"Okay listen, Savitri, because this is really important." Eriol said seriously, "When the emperor took over, did he have anything with him? Something he protected vehemently?"

"I don't know, I was only eight at the time. But what do you mean, like, gold?"

"No. No, never mind."

The three foreigners looked so disappointed, Savitri couldn't help but say, "There is something… rumors, if you will."

"Please, elaborate."

"Well, working at the palace, you hear claims; some valid, some outrageous. There is a room, next to the emperor's bedroom, that is constantly kept under lock and key. It is heavily guarded by the emperor's most trusted guards too. People always assumed that's where he keeps his vast wealth, but nobody knows for sure, for no one has ever been allowed inside, besides the emperor himself of course."

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran exchanged knowing looks.

"Savitri, you have shown us a lot of kindness, and we are very grateful to you for doing so… but we need to ask you for one more favor." Eriol asked eloquently. "Is there anyway you could get us inside the palace?"

**XOXO**

Sakura was aware of the throbbing pain in her shoulder before she was even fully conscious. She blearily opened her eyes, but was overcome with the pain, and sleep claimed her once more.

The next time she stirred, she was aware that someone was watching her. He had intense brown eyes and long dark hair. He stood over where Sakura lay, towering over her. When he saw that she was awake he smiled. She weakly tried to smile back out of politeness, but for some reason she could not fathom, she didn't like his smile.

"I must apologize for my guards." He spoke, his voice booming. "I would have never condoned them shooting at such a pretty thing like yourself." He reached out to touch her cheek, while Sakura was struck dumb at the compliment. "You have the most extraordinary eyes."

When she finally found her voice, she muttered a weak "Thank you." She tried to sit up, but was struck by a wave of dizziness.

"You must rest and regain your strength. I have assigned you a lady-in-waiting to attend to your needs. Tomorrow, when you are better, you will dine with me." With that, he strode out of the room grandly.

Sakura was dimly aware that it was not an offer but a command, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. Her lady-in-waiting approached her bed, with food and water in tow. She helped Sakura to drink.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked, after recovering some energy.

"The palace, ma'am." The young girl replied obediently.

Once that fact had processed, Sakura asked, "Why?"

"You were out after curfew, and the guards caught you. You are very lucky ma'am, for not all cases arouses the interests of the emperor himself, and not all are spared."

"The emperor?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Please stop calling me that. My name is Esmeralda."

"Yes Miss Esmeralda."

Sakura sighed. What on earth did she get herself into? And where were the others? Deciding to worry about that later, Sakura let herself succumb to her sleep.

**XOXO**

"Have you seen a young girl, auburn hair, green eyes, answers to the name of Esmeralda?" Tomoyo found herself asking for what could possibly have been the fiftieth time this morning. And for the fiftieth time, heads shook. She moved on to the next stall, asked the same question and received the same reply.

"Athena!" Tomoyo turned at the sound of her name being called. "Come on, we'll ask again later. You don't want to be late on your first day now do you?"

Tomoyo reluctantly left the scene, and followed Savitri in the direction of the castle. As they entered the castle's walls, they passed a field, where Tomoyo could see Nathaniel and Edmund in guard training.

Savitri followed her line of sight and muttered, "they'll be just fine" under her breath. "What you need to worry about now, is cooking and cleaning!

**XOXO**

Fortunately, because they came in together, Eriol and Syaoran were assigned as roommates. After a full day of training, they were finally able to retire to their rooms which were located with all the other palace guards. Eriol collapsed onto his own bed, exhausted. He looked towards Syaoran, who sat at the edge of his own bed, diligently cleaning his sword.

"When's dinner again?" Eriol groaned.

"In an hour."

"Okay, well wake me up then." He rolled over, and genuinely seemed to fall asleep.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and put his sword down. He examined his left hand which was still hurting from when he struck the floor in a moment of anger. Grimacing with pain, he fell back into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Not for the first time, he thought of Esmeralda and wondered if she was alright. He couldn't help but feel partly at fault, even though he couldn't figure out how he was supposed to know to pull her along. He also felt sort of guilty for hitting her the other day when she was just trying to help. The way she looked at him in that moment… so vulnerable and scared; but at the same time, her eyes were honest and questioning, as if probing why he was the way he was.

Syaoran shook his head. He was being silly. She was probably just wandering the city, dazed and confused. She was fine. Of course she was fine.

**XOXO**

Sakura sat in front of the lavish mirror, gazing at her reflection, more out of curiosity than vanity. Her lady-in-waiting, Jennifer, carefully plaited her hair, twisting one handful over the other. Sakura was wearing a deep purple gown, given to her by the emperor himself for their dinner tonight. Sakura felt nervous, despite all the prepping Jennifer had given her. Her first date –and it was with an emperor! Not that it was a _date_ date of course, Sakura had to remind herself, but a 'formal dinner' as he put it.

Once again, her mind flew to her companions and she wondered what they were up to and if they were worried about her at all. If only they knew. She decided that she would ask the emperor during their dinner, if she was allowed to venture outside the palace walls tomorrow; maybe then she could look for them. With a purpose, she was more confident when the knock came on her door, signaling that the emperor was ready for her.

**XOXO**

Tomoyo deliberately moved the tip of the knife by a millimeter to the left, setting it perfectly align with the other cutlery set out on the table. A satisfied smile graced her features, and she swept the back of her hand over her sweating brow.

After a full day of peeling, cutting, slicing, dicing vegetables; washing endless piles of dirty dishes; and running small errands for the head cook, Tomoyo realized she had never had to do so much physical labour in her life. One day was a stimulating experience, but any more and she'd die of sheer exhaustion. She had no idea how people woke up and did it everyday of their lives!

"Whose all this for anyway?" Tomoyo asked Savitri, gesturing to the elaborate and carefully setout meal they had been preparing for, for the latter part of the day.

"One of the emperor's many 'guests'." Savitri told her softly, and Tomoyo figured, suggestively.

"Like one of his mistresses?" Tomoyo asked lowering her voice to match Savitri's.

"Well, again, these are rumors that litter the palace, never confirmed."

"I want to see this supposed beauty."

"Athena, it's only your first day, you can't expect to wait on the emperor already. He likes things a certain way, and if you make one mistake… there will be a price to pay." Savitri warned her.

Suddenly another maid popped her head around the door. "The emperor and his guest is arriving." She alerted the other servants.

Savitri quickly ushered Tomoyo through the back door along with a few other bustling maids. Tomoyo craned her head eagerly at the last second, catching a glimpse of sweeps of purple, before the door closed behind her.

**XOXO**

"I must apologize Esmeralda, for the way that your situation was handled. Rest assured, the guards responsible were severely punished." The emperor told her seriously.

Sakura looked up from her meal at that point, to protest, "My lord, the guards need to be taught to be less… trigger-friendly certainly, but there is no need for any severe punishment. I am partly at fault after all, for being out after curfew in the first place."

"Ah but that is my fault then." The emperor cut in, motioning for the awaiting servants to clear their plates. He inclined forward in his seat slightly, bringing himself closer to Sakura. "I was told by my seer that great forces of evil were coming to undermine my power, and I admit, I got nervous and so rang the bells earlier than what was normal. I confess, it was also for this reason that you awoke to me at your bedside, for I was ensuring that you were not one of these evils. Of course when I gazed upon your face and into your eyes, your innocence was proven to me immediately."

He smiled charmingly, and Sakura couldn't help but blush. She was vaguely aware of the close proximity between them, and tried to move back slightly, mumbling, "you are too kind, your highness", but he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Your natural beauty makes it easy to be, Esmeralda." He whispered softly, before leaning in for the kill…

**XOXO**

**Author's Note: Okay before you scream at me, I promise you that you won't have to wait a millennium before the next chapter. I got such a buzz writing this one, with all these new ideas for new worlds pouring in that I can barely wait to get started on the next one! Let me just say: anyone in favour of CCS crossovers?! Of course, we're going to be staying in this world for just a little while longer, so stay tuned…**

**XOXO**


	7. Strength

**Chapter 7: Strength**

**XOXO**

The world seemed to move in slow motion, as the emperor edged further and further towards her. With his firm grip on Sakura's chin, she was unable to do anything but tilt her head slightly to the left, so that his lips only captured the corner of her mouth.

He moved back, his confusion evident on his face, and Sakura forced a smile desperately. "Thank you milord, for bestowing me with your graciousness and understanding, and for hosting this delectable meal. Unfortunately, I must retire for the night, for my shoulder still pains me, and I fear sleep will prevail over me soon."

"Of-of course." The emperor said, allowing Sakura to rise to her feet, courtesy gracefully, before heading for the door, trying not to look too anxious.

"Oh but Esmeralda,"

Sakura stood just before the doors, looking past them longingly, before grudgingly turning back to face the emperor.

"Dine with me again, tomorrow, at noon."

"…With pleasure, milord."

**XOXO**

Six days had passed, since the companions first entered this new world. Tomoyo still worked herself into a fatigue, dividing her time between the kitchens, and trying to find any traces of a lost Sakura. Eriol and Syaoran trained with guards, slowly being allowed more access to more parts of the castle. Sakura had had two lunches, one afternoon tea and four dinners with the emperor, his fondness of her growing with every meal. The more she tried to deny him, the more he pushed for her, which Sakura found absolutely maddening.

Sakura had been given permission to leave the castle's walls, and she returned to the market where they had first appeared upon entering this world, but there was no sign of Athena, Edmund or Nathaniel. She was beginning to wonder if they had obtained the feather and left the world without her.

After this point, Tomoyo's search proved more fruitful, with a handful of people claiming to have seen this mysterious green-eyed girl. However, it came to a dead-end, when no one could tell Tomoyo where she had gone. At least, Tomoyo now knew she was alive.

Syaoran, along with five other guards, was escorting the emperor through the streets just beyond the castle walls… when it happened.

A knife came whirling towards the emperor, it's menacing blade catching the light of the sun as it soared through the air. Syaoran immediately threw himself towards the emperor, catching him around the waist, and pulling both of them out of harms way. The knife skidded harmlessly along the cobbled floor just beyond them.

Two guards had run in the direction of which the knife had been thrown, but found no one. A third guard was stammering in front of the infuriated emperor, trying to explain, "As soon as I saw the weapon approaching, my first instinct was to find the source, but your highness, I swear there was no one there—"

"That was your _first_ instinct was it?!" The emperor thundered, "Because if all the guards had instincts as idiotic as yours I would probably be DEAD now wouldn't I?! You're lucky that this man's instinct was to save me, which should be your first, last and only instinct, do you hear me?!"

"Ye-yes your highness."

The emperor turned to Syaoran. "You. What is your name?"

"Edmund, sir."

"Edmund, from now on, you are on my service."

"Yes sir."

The two guards who had gone to find the attempted murderer returned shaking their heads. "There was no sign of anyone, milord."

"What, so you're suggesting that the knife decided to up and kill me by itself, are you?" When the emperor received no reply, he boomed, "ARE YOU?!"

"No, milord."

"THEN FIND ME WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE AND DO IT NOW BEFORE I DECIDE THAT YOUR IDIOCY IS COMPLETELY INTOLERABLE AND HAVE YOUR HEADS!"

"Y-yes, mi--milord."

**XOXO**

There were three loud and deliberate knocks on the door, causing Tomoyo and Savitri to exchange glances. Tomoyo hurried to open the door, and found Eriol panting hard. He looked at her, and then collapsed in the doorway, causing Tomoyo to cry out at the sudden weight in her arms. Savitri rushed to their side and helped Tomoyo haul an exhausted Eriol in.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, as she cradled his head in her lap.

"I think he just needs a little recuperation time is all." Savitri replied, bustling around the kitchen. She handed Tomoyo a glass of water. "Here, try to make him drink."

Eriol spluttered awake, weak and dazed.

"Nathan, what happened? Did everything go as planned?"

He managed to nod, and even smiled a little. "Threw the knife and disappeared, reappearing in the sewer underneath." He said in a hoarse voice proudly.

"Well, that would explain the smell." Tomoyo said teasingly, but quickly reverted back to being serious. "Did Edmund come off as the hero?"

"I couldn't actually see anything, but from what I managed to hear… yes."

"Good. Our plan is coming together nicely." Tomoyo smiled in relief. "Luckily you figured out your ability to apparate."

"Luckily I watched _The Prestige_. And when Cerberus said I had the powers of your average Joe magician but mine are real, it wasn't hard to put two-and-two together. Although for a while there, I was worried that all I'd be able to do was pull a rabbit out of a hat." He chuckled.

"This is definitely cooler." Tomoyo agreed, "And harder, by the looks of it. It's taken a lot out of you."

"Well, I realized when I was practicing that the further I go the more energy it takes from me. I'm worried, if I try to go too far then it'll take all my energy and I'll… well, I'll die."

There was a foreboding silence until Savitri finally decided to pipe up.

"I may have some… information on your friend; the missing one." She spoke up, quite reluctantly. "But I don't think you'll like it."

Tomoyo gasped, immediately assuming the worst, causing Savitri to quickly add, "She's not dead! It's just…" she paused uncertainly, "I mean, this is just palace rumours of course, and I'm not even sure it _is _your friend, the only clue being her green-eyes which is very rare in this town—"

"Just tell us please!" Tomoyo cut in.

"Well, apparently… she's the emperor's latest conquest."

Tomoyo and Eriol's jaws dropped.

"Come again?"

**XOXO**

Syaoran trailed behind the emperor, trying to listen attentively even as he scoped out the rest of the palace.

"—really need to reassess the palace guards; this is just one of the many incidents. The other day, they shot without mercy at an innocent young beauty, who thankfully survived the incident. We're heading to see her right now actually; she's quite fetching. I would like you to ensure that we are not interrupted throughout our lunch. And remember, Edmund," at this point, the emperor halted in his tracks and turned to Syaoran who had automatically stopped too, "you can look, but that is all."

As soon as the emperor resumed his walking, Syaoran let his disgust show. _'Does he think I'm some sort of sexual animal?'_

They finally arrived at their destination which Syaoran soon discovered was the palace gardens. It was vast and beautiful, filled with trees and blooming flowers of all shapes and colours. It was closed off by an ivy covered stone wall which was what separated the palace from the rest of the town. In the middle of the garden was a table for two; one of the seats already occupied by a figure, and as much as Syaoran hated to admit it, he was curious to see the emperor's alleged beauty, however her back was facing them. As they passed, the servants lining the garden bowed graciously, but the emperor waved most of them off.

The emperor walked round the table, explaining, "An unfortunate incident caused my delay, I apologize."

Syaoran followed behind him, finally turning to face the object of the emperor's affections…

… … …

… …

…_Esmeralda??!!!!!_

He choked back a cry just as she caught his eye. Her own jade orbs widened in disbelief as a gasp flew from her throat.

"Is something wrong my dear Esme?" The emperor asked in concern as he took his seat opposite her.

Sakura tore her eyes away from Syaoran to land on the emperor. She forced a smile on her face. "I just… erm… I'm just so troubled by this unfortunate incident. What happened?"

'_You can look, but that is all'. _For some reason those words, which were so meaningless before seem to become so significant as they resounded in Syaoran's head._ 'You can look, but that is all'. _Suddenly, a twinkling laugh broke him out of his reverie and he realized that he was still standing at their table, gawking like an idiot. He swiftly moved back to stand in line with the other staff.

As he observed them, he noticed a change in Esmeralda. While he could still sense the nervousness and shyness that usually enveloped her, he could also notice the new-found confidence in her smile; the sudden poise in her movements; the charm of her laugh.

What also stood out, was the way the emperor was completely captivated with her. Syaoran seemed to be aware of every time the emperor leaned forward; every time his hand reached out to touch hers; every time he said something that made Esmeralda laugh.

At the end of the meal, the emperor reached out to tuck a strand of Esmeralda's hair behind her ear. He kept his hand there, and began to pull her face towards him. Syaoran looked on, quite disgusted and wondering if he should intervene. At the last minute, Sakura winced and fell back into her chair, clutching her shoulder, groaning in pain.

The emperor didn't look too pleased. "Is your shoulder paining you again?" He said in a tone that almost seemed annoyed.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry your highness. I think I exerted myself too much by talking a stroll around the palace this morning. May I please retire to my room?"

The emperor stared at her for a long moment, before carelessly waving her off. "Edmund will escort you to your room. He is the newest guard on my service and you will be safe with him."

"Thank you milord." Sakura mumbled as she curtseyed. She walked away, dimly aware of the fact that Edmund was following right behind her. She wanted to turn to him; to talk to him, but they walked on in silence. Finally, they reached her room, to which she opened to door to and walked inside. She heard the door close behind her.

"You can't fall for him."

She turned to see Edmund leaning against the door, staring intently at her.

"He's a bad person. You cannot like him."

She stood by her bed. "I had a feeling." She murmured, "He's been very kind to me, but… I had a feeling."

"We think he might posses the feather. We've hatched a plan to get it back."

"Oh?"

"I have made it onto his service, so that I can figure out where he keeps the keys to the room where the feather is kept and steal it."

"The room is guarded 24/7---"

"Athena developed the power to shape-shift. She will pose as the emperor, and the guards will never suspect a thing. Nathan was supposed to distract the real emperor, but---"

"I can do that." Sakura interrupted.

"It's dangerous. When he founds out that the feather is---"

"He'll never suspect me." Sakura said confidently.

Syaoran stared at her. How these six days had changed her. The last time he was alone with her, she had been so timid and defenseless. He suspected that she had spoken more in this one interaction than she had the whole time he had known her. He nodded, "Okay."

She leaned against the bedpost and grimaced as pain shot up from her shoulder. Syaoran took a step forward, "Your shoulder." He said.

She clutched it. "Yeah, I was shot."

All the wind in his lungs seemed to leave him, as Syaoran felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. "You were shot?" He repeated. She was shot. Because of him, because he failed to pull her along, she was shot at, and hit, in the shoulder… by actual bullets and actual guns. She was hurt; she was shot… _because of him_.

"Your hand!" She suddenly exclaimed. She rushed to him, taking up his injured hand in both of hers and examining it closely. She then went to her closet and took out her old dress. She let it hang loose in her arms, before ripping off the hem of the dress, which she wrapped tightly around his knuckles.

"Have you done this before?" He asked quietly.

"No," she said equally soft, "it… I don't know, it came to me instinctively I guess."

"Maybe you've got the power to heal."

She looked up at him, her hands still on his, but he quickly cast his eyes downward. Suddenly, he grabbed her right wrist and pulled the sleeve of her dress back. There, sat an ugly, flourishing, purplish bruise.

"Did _he_ do this to you?" Syaoran gasped incredulously.

Sakura quickly yanked her hand back, pulling the sleeves back in place.

"Esmeralda," his tone was warning, "If he's been abusing you this whole time, I will---"

Sakura sighed, "No, no, it was a one-time thing." She assured him, "I swear." She added, when he seemed doubtful. "He looked just as shocked as I was. It was as if he didn't know his own strength…"

As the word lingered in the air, a lightbulb went off in Syaoran's head. "That's it! _Strength_… that must be the feather. Savitri said he had unworldly powers…"

"Savitri?" Sakura questioned, but Syaoran was almost mumbling to himself, connecting the dots.

"…that means I'll be the one to get the feather…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. How cocky was this guy?

"…which means I have to be in the room with Athena, or else the feather will float through the palace until it reaches me, alerting way too many guards. Luckily I'm already on the emperor's service so it won't look too suspicious if I enter the room with him…"

"Great, so the plan is fool-proof!" Sakura interrupted, before he continued rambling, "So, when is this plan being put into motion?"

"As soon as I get that key."

**XOXO**

It took 2 days.

Sakura walked through the gardens with the emperor, hand in hand, her heart pounding so hard and fast, she was astounded he couldn't hear it. She had taken him there 'spontaneously', telling him that she had a surprise for him. She had it all planned out beforehand, and led him to a rose bush in the far corner of the garden. There, she pointed out a blooming rose, which was no astonishing feat in the emperor's lavish gardens, but what made this particular rose so extraordinary was its black petals.

The emperor seemed amused at her excitement, but other than that appeared disinterested. This worried Sakura, for she was told to distract him for at least 20 minutes, before parting ways so that she could meet up with her companions and they could leave this world as quickly as possible.

The emperor looked ready to head back to the palace, and panicked, Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Your highness, please do not leave yet. I-I wish to spend more time with you."

"Do you now?" The emperor said in a suggestive tone, an arrogant smile spreading across his face. He took a step towards her. Sakura took a step back.

"Ye-yes. I was curious as to how the petals could be black. I have never seen a black rose befo---"

Suddenly his lips were upon hers, and this time, Sakura didn't have the chance to move her head, or feign fatigue. She pulled back stammering "Mi-milord, please---"

But he cut her off. "No. No more excuses little Esme. I have been tolerating them for over a week, but no more."

Sakura shook her head, terrified, walking backwards as he walked forwards. It was only when her back hit solid wall, when she realized she was cornered and trapped. Fear took over her, and she tried to run past him, but he seized her arm, and forcefully slammed her against the wall. The back of her head stung as it smashed against the solid surface and she whimpered in horror.

"Don't act like this, you know you want it." The emperor growled, "You've been teasing me all week."

"No." Sakura gasped, tears leaking out of her eyes.

_**Meanwhile**_, Syaoran escorted the 'emperor' (also known as Tomoyo) through the corridors until they finally reached their intended destination. Eriol was there, guarding the door along with three others. They moved aside for his highness, bowing respectfully. Tomoyo took the key from her pocket, praying that it was the right one, and placed it inside the keyhole. It clicked, as it successfully unlocked the grand doors. She pushed it open and walked inside. Syaoran tried to follow, but two of the guards stopped him.

"Only the emperor is allowed inside." They cautioned him.

Tomoyo was about to voice commands, when she remembered that although she retained the emperor's physical looks, the same could not be said for her voice. She touched the two guard's shoulders sternly and shook her head.

Uncertainly, they moved aside, allowing Syaoran to pass. As the doors closed, one guard said, "I smell something suspicious going on. The emperor never lets anyone through these doors, and now he's suddenly giving the newbie permission?"

"That newbie save his life the other day. And I wouldn't be going around questioning the emperor's decisions. Not if you want to keep you head." Eriol defended.

The guard instantly shut up.

Inside the room, Tomoyo and Syaoran looked on in awe at the only source of light in the middle of the room, encaged in a glass case. The feather.

Tomoyo attempted to lift the glass but it wouldn't budge. "Oh no, I think he's placed some sort of spell---"

Syaoran easily hauled up the glass container and placed it to one side.

"…Or not." Tomoyo finished, looking impressed.

They waited for the feather to sink into Syaoran's chest… but it never happened. In horror, they watched as it drifted to the double doors and went through them as if they weren't even there.

"Nathaniel!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as she ran to the doors.

"Athena no--!" Syaoran yelled out, seeing what she had not. Already, she had converted back into her normal appearance of Tomoyo. Apparently, her shape-shifting skills would only last ten minutes at a time.

She burst through the doors, and the guards froze at the sight of her, startled and confused. Eriol promptly knocked out the one in front of him, triggering the other two guard's reaction. One grabbed Tomoyo by the hair, but Syaoran had reached them by then, and with a swift kick and a punch had rendered them unconscious. He looked at the comatose guards, confused, wondering if they were only pretending. He knew he was a good fighter, but it usually took a lot more to knock his opponent out. There was definitely something wrong.

"The feather?" Tomoyo panted, looking at Eriol.

"It continued down the corridor."

"What?" Tomoyo asked, perplexed.

"Esmeralda!" Syaoran realized and immediately sprinted off, without a thought or a care to whether the other two were following.

Sakura bit down hard on the emperor's lower lip, making him yelp in pain. She tried to push him off, but he raised a hand and smacked her across the face. The force of it, made her head whip around until her cheekbone collided with the wall. He grabbed her by the chin, grumbling "stupid bitch", before forcing his mouth over hers once again.

Just as Sakura resigned herself to her fate, the weight of the emperor was lifted off of her. Through the haze of her tears, she saw Edmund towering over the emperor's fallen body, striking him across the face, blow after blow. But the emperor started fighting back once the shock had worn off, and suddenly all Sakura's could see was a blur of limbs, bashing and clashing. Then, Syaoran had the emperor by the throat, and the emperor wheezed, dread in his eyes, "I have unparalleled strength… how can you fight me?"

Syaoran ignored the question, calling out to Sakura, "Esmeralda, let the feather come to you."

Sakura did as she was told, and let the hovering feather sink into her chest. Once it had done so, Syaoran loosened his grip on the emperor, who fell to his knees in despair.

"Now that you have lost the feather, you have lost your powers also. And the people will eat you alive." Sayoran said, kicking the emperor once more for good measure, before moving towards Sakura.

He reached out to touch her bruised face, but she winced, and he quickly retracted his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly, observing the way she was trembling uncontrollably, the tears streaming down her face and her swollen lips. She slowly nodded. "Did he--?" Syaoran choked on the words, barely able to pry them from his lips. "I mean, did he… you know…?"

Sakura quickly shook her head. "N-no, I mean, it didn't… it didn't get that far."

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. He would have never forgiven himself otherwise. "Come on. Nathan and Athena are waiting for us."

They walked across the –ironically- peaceful garden, which remained unbothered and untouched by their little tussle. They saw Nathan and Athena appear at the entrance of the garden, their worried expressions quickly breaking out into relief when they saw Sakura and Syaoran, battered and bruised, but otherwise alright.

Sakura was looking at her feet so she didn't see when their expressions began to change. She didn't see Tomoyo's face contort with horror. She didn't see Eriol raise his hand to point; to warn. But Syaoran did.

He looked behind him, heard the cock of the gun, saw the emperor's wild and enraged face; the face of someone with nothing to lose. As if in slow-motion, he saw the finger pull the trigger.

"ESMERALDA!"

The garden was filled with a brilliant, white light… before there was darkness.

**XOXO**

**Author's Note: Okay, so before this, I put up some stupid grumbling AN about how I was disappointed with the number of reviews I got last chapter, until i re-read it and realized how I was stupidly grumbling. So I'm going to replace it with a simple PLEASE REVIEW. That small gesture would mean a lot to me, and I'm just worried that, while everything seems brilliant and interesting in my head, on paper its actually very bland and boring, and if that's the case, just be honest and tell me that, and I won't bother with it. **

**Anyway, thanks to all those who did review! And I'm really sorry for the confusion of my last authors note… when I said 'CCS crossover', I meant that the characters from **_**An Eternal Bond**_** will be going to the CCS world. I don't watch any other anime's, so they can't really visit anywhere else. ****Oh and sorry for the crap action sequences, but I really can't write those. **

**XOXO **


	8. The Loneliness of Death

**Chapter 8: The Loneliness of Death**

**Warning: If you're not a fan of gore/death, skip to the next set of XOXO's.**

**XOXO**

Sakura didn't even hear the scream that was ripped out of her; the sound of the gunshot had numbed her ears.

Everything had happened so fast. One minute she was walking--there was a loud bang, and next thing she knew she was thrown out of the way onto the floor, blinded by the bright light that had burst from Syaoran. It was only when it faded that she could see the horrifying sight of Syaoran bleeding out; the deep scarlet seeping into the grass, tainting the purity of the green within the garden.

Eriol recovered most quickly from his shock at the passing events and saw as the emperor raised his gun again, the barrel of it aimed right at Sakura. Without a moments thought, he summoned his energy to teleport to the emperor. He managed to kick the weapon out of his highnesses hand, before he collapsed to the floor from the exertion.

Sakura was already running to where the gun had fallen, her desperation mounting as the emperor scrambled towards it, like a starved man to a plate of food. His arm was outstretched when she dived for it, swiping it from just under his fingers. The emperor crawled over her, trapping her writhing body under his weight, his empty hands clutching at her throat. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes as she squeezed them shut, gasping for air, her finger clenching around the trigger of the gun…

Tomoyo was running to Sakura's aid, when she heard the sound of yet another gunshot tear through the air. Then another… and another. She cried out in horror willing her feet to move faster, unable to bear the thought of having lost another companion. She was forced to a stop when another fiercely vivid light radiated through the expansive space.

By the time the light had died, and the stillness had settled in, Tomoyo knew it had been too late. Tears streamed down her face as she realized she was the only companion left standing. Edmund was bleeding out, Nathan lay unconscious –hell, he could be dead too, having used too much energy in order to apparate, and now Esmeralda had fought a losing battle with the emperor—the emperor! She looked in terror, expecting to see his looming figure stumbling towards her… but there he was, still slumped over Esmeralda's fallen body… why wasn't he moving? She took a tentative step forward, peering at the tangle of limbs that were Esmeralda and the emperor, when she saw it. The dark crimson that was slowly spreading across the emperor's chest.

"…Esmeralda?" She called out hesitantly; fearfully. For a moment she was met with only silence, before her strained ears caught on to a murmur. "Esmeralda?" She tried again, much more hopeful. This time, her response was much more clear, much more loud, and much more disturbing.

"Get him off me! Get him off me! GET HIM OFF ME! PLEASE! Get him off me!"

Tomoyo was alarmed by the hysteria and desperation in her tone, but she rushed over and tried her best to haul the emperor's body off of Sakura. Tomoyo dropped the body in horror and disgust as she realized sickeningly late, that he was dead.

"Oh my god." She felt the bile claw up her throat, but managed to keep it down. She hurried over to Sakura who had dropped the gun as if it had burned her, and was still on the floor, screaming. "Esmeralda!" Tomoyo shouted over her, clutching on to her wrists, "It's over! He's off of you! Esmeralda!"

"No, no!" she was sobbing, "He's still on me. He's still on me Athena. Please!"

Tomoyo looked down at Esmeralda, realizing that she was covered in blood. His blood.

"What the hell happened?" A gasp came from behind her. It was Eriol.

He was looking at the disfigured corpse of the emperor, and then at the two despairing girls, both of whom were soiled with blood.

"Nathan! Nathan thank god." Tomoyo had never felt more relieved.

"What did you do?" He breathed out in horror.

"Me? I didn't do anything! It was…" She trailed off in dismay. Sakura had gone quiet in her arms. She was staring at the emperor with wide eyes.

"Don't look at it." Tomoyo pleaded, trying to turn Sakura's eyes away from the horrific sight. "Don't look at it." But Sakura seemed unable to tear her gaze away.

Eriol looked at Sakura and at the emperor, then back at Sakura. He moved to the emperor's body, and carefully brought his hand over to close the emperor's lifeless eyes. He moved back to Sakura, kneeling down so he was at her level, mercy and understanding in his eyes.

"You did what you had to do."

Sakura stared back at him; her eyes seemed just as lifeless as that of the emperors.

"Take me away from here." She whispered faintly.

Eriol nodded, taking her in his arms. Tomoyo called out, "Cerberus!" When there was no response, she tried again, begging, "Cerberus please!"

**XOXO**

They appeared at a clearing in the middle of the woods. The distinguishable sound of water gave the indication that they were near a river. Evening was falling upon them.

"It is my decision and mine alone when to stay in or leave a world. Because this time, you called me, I have not directly taken you to your next destination. You will have to figure that out on your own." Cerberus glanced over at Syaoran's figure, "And I'd do it soon, if you want your friend to live."

"Wait." Tomoyo stopped him, when it appeared as if he was about to disappear, "The bright lights. It didn't mean that… that he had left the world?"

Cerberus sighed. "No. Remember, I told you that each of you would be able to gain control over one of the four elements if ever you were to do an act of great bravery. Edmund demonstrated much courage when he took the bullet upon himself in order to save Esmeralda, and Esmeralda herself, proved her valor when she took the life of that tyrant..."

Cerberus moved past Sakura right before he left. His words were only for her ears, spoken softly and almost compassionately, "…and in doing so saved countless lives." She looked up, but he was gone.

Sakura started when she felt a light pressure on her arm, but it was only Tomoyo, gently trying to coax her into following her. Sakura found herself being led to the river. She didn't feel the bite of the iciness of the water. She didn't feel self-conscious when Athena began stripping her down to her undergarments in order to wash her. She didn't feel horrified at the red discoloring of the water that surrounded her everywhere she stepped. She didn't feel… anything.

Eriol looked away as the two girls returned to the clearing.

"Nathan?" Tomoyo called out quietly. "Could we borrow your cloak? I had a spare change from the last world but Esmeralda…"

He handed back his cloak wordlessly. Tomoyo wrapped the dark cloth over Sakura, struggling with the straps as her hands shook so violently. Eriol stepped in, placing his hands over hers. "We're going to need a fire."

Tomoyo gave a small, grateful smile. "I'll gather some wood." She staggered some distance away from the clearing, before the events of the day caught up with her, and she collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

Eriol pulled tightly, ensuring the knot was in place. He stayed where he was after he was done, absorbed in their closeness. Sakura eventually moved past him, and approached Syaoran, staring at him for a long while.

"Hey—" Eriol began to protest, watching her undo all his previous efforts at attempting to dress Syaoran's wound. As soon as the wound was exposed, and the smell of blood hit her, Sakura stumbled a couple of steps back, before bending forward and throwing up. She straightened up, wiping herself off, before addressing Syaoran's wound once again. Eriol sighed as she ripped off a part of his cloak to use as gauze. She looked like she knew what she was doing, so he didn't stop her.

"It's dangerous to wander around during nighttime. We'll go look for help as soon as dawn breaks." Eriol muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

Tomoyo came back with wood at hand, but it ended up having very little function as nobody ate that night. They made a show of sleeping, each of them curling up in their own little spot in the clearing, but none of them really slept until much later in the night.

Just as Eriol was about to nod off, a scream pierced the night. He jumped to his feet, running to the source. Sakura was thrashing on the floor, her arms flailing wildly.

She shot up in a cold sweat as soon as he touched her. "Esmeralda! It was a dream!--It was a dream. It wasn't real…" he paused, looking into her fearful eyes searchingly, "in fact… _none_ of this is real, remember? We're in a game. You haven't done anything---"

But before he could even finish his sentence, he felt a sort of tingly feeling, and suddenly, he was no longer in the middle of the woods at night, but he found himself back in the white room where they had began their journey.

"What the fuck?"

A voice; soft, lilting but dangerous echoed throughout the space. "Nathaniel, the Wizard, you have been brought forth for directly disobeying one of the gaming rules."

Eriol looked around confused, "What? Who are you? Show yourself."

The man who appeared was tall, with silvery hair that fell to his waist. The colour of his hair matched his eyes, serious and intense. A pair of great wings sprouted from his back. "My name is Yue."

Eriol struggled to hide his awe of the man who radiated power.

"Nathaniel, you must never refer to this world you have been placed in as anything other than reality, for right now, it _is_ your reality. Demean it, and you demean everything that occurs in the game… the bold adventures you face, the heroic acts you display, the fears you overcome, the friendships you make. You have been warned."

"Wait--!" But that tingly feeling had already overwhelmed him and Eriol found himself back at the clearing. The few shreds of light were already making their way through the trees. Tomoyo and Sakura froze at the sight of him.

"Nathan, where the hell have you been?" Tomoyo addressed him.

"What do you mean? I was gone like two seconds."

"Try four hours! And you just disappeared. Where the hell did you go?"

_Four hours? _Eriol shook his head in attempt to clear it. _Demean the game and you demean everything… the friendships you make…_"I just teleported somewhere unexpectedly. Sorry to worry you."

Tomoyo looked at him suspiciously but didn't push him any further. "Well, Edmund is starting to become restless. His temperature skyrocketed through the night and he's started moaning. We can't wait any longer or he's not going to make it. I'm going to find the nearest town."

"I'll go with you." Eriol quickly cut in.

Tomoyo looked doubtful. "Maybe you should stay. Keep… Esmeralda company." She shot him a meaningful look.

Eriol shook his head. "I've seen her with him. She can take care of Edmund fine by herself."

When Tomoyo still appeared reluctant, he urged, "Come on, you said it yourself, he doesn't have much time." She sighed and followed him, giving a little wave to Sakura.

"So did you actually have a plan, or are we going through the forest blindfolded with our fingers crossed in hopes of stumbling across some random village?" Eriol asked her lightly.

"Well, I was thinking we could follow the course of the river. It should lead us directly to a village who would be utilizing its resources."

"Aye aye captain." He gave her a mock salute, but it was returned by only a half-hearted smile.

"I'm still not sure about leaving Esmeralda by herself." Tomoyo told him, wringing her hands, "She's still affected and vulnerable."

"She just—I mean, what she did, that's something you and I can't possibly understand. There's nothing we can say to her that will help her get over this. Believe me, I would know."

"And how is that? Let me guess, you were an action hero in your past life?"

"No," Eriol paused, "But I lost my parents in a car accident a couple years back, and I would think that that's an equally isolating experience."

Tomoyo looked up at him, before looking down at her feet. "Oh my god, I'm an idiot. Sorry."

"Don't be. See, all the 'sorry's and the 'I understand's and all the words amount to absolutely nothing in the end, because your apology doesn't fix anything and you won't ever understand. It's an internal thing; an internal battle. We can tell her she's still a good person, but those are just words, and it's not going to help her until she accepts them herself." They continued to walk on in silence. "But maybe, if we believe in her, and we _show_ her that we believe in her as opposed to just telling her… maybe then she'll start believing in herself again."

**XOXO**

Sakura wrung out her damp clothes and used it to gently sweep across Syaoran's clammy forehead. She laid her fingers on his wrist to check his pulse which was weak at best.

He stirred faintly, his eyes flickering open for a brief moment before he squeezed them tightly shut, groaning at the effort. Sakura pressed some of the water to his parted lips, forcing him to drink. He moved his head away indicating he had enough; wincing with pain. He bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out loud, and Sakura could see how his fists clenched so tightly, the knuckles blanched. His breathing came in quick, shallow gasps.

Without thinking about it, Sakura slipped her own hand into one of his fists. His eyes flew open to take in her appearance, before closing once again, his grip tightening around her fingers.

**XOXO**

Eriol and Tomoyo didn't have to walk too far when the forest started thinning and different sounds started emerging. They hurried their footsteps and broke through the last of the trees to discover that they were standing on a modest hill that overlooked, not a little village, but an entire town. They ran the length of the slope, heading for the nearest people, a young girl and an older man who appeared to be in the midst of a small argument, when they were startled by Eriol and Tomoyo's hasty arrival.

"Please, can you direct us to the nearest hospital?" Eriol asked directly.

The man looked at him as if Eriol had just asked him to take off his top hat and pull out a bunny rabbit whilst dancing the tarantella. "Can you not see we are in the middle of something here?"

"Please it's an emergency!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

The man turned his nose up, "Common folk, I tell you."

"Father!" The younger girl chastised.

Eriol looked to her, as she seemed more sympathetic with their plight. "Please." He said earnestly.

Her blue eyes softened. "Follow this street and turn left at the second junction. It is a white building with a red cross, you cannot miss it."

"Thanks!" Eriol barely got out, before Tomoyo grabbed his hand and they were off.

They reached the hospital and went straight to the front desk. "We need a doctor immediately. Our friend—"

"Have you got an appointment?" The nurse cut in.

"No, but you see our friend—"

"If you don't have an appointment then I'm sorry, we can't help you. We're short on doctors as it is what with the sign up for the competition opening today."

"Please," Tomoyo begged, "Our friend will die—"

"I'll take a look at him." A man broke into the conversation. He had caramel-coloured hair and bright blue eyes, and most importantly, he wore a white coat, a telltale sign of a doctor.

"Dr. Oriley—" The nurse began to protest.

"I'm off-duty anyway. Take me to him."

**XOXO**

They led him back to the clearing, where Syaoran lay exactly where they had left him. Sakura moved back to allow the doctor to examine him. He took his time, undressing the wound, checking his heart rate…

And just when the companions thought that fate was smiling down on them, the doctor turned to them, a somber expression on his face –the face of someone with bad news.

"I'm afraid your friend has lost too much blood. It's best you say your goodbyes now. He's not going to last much longer."

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Okay, I'm a horrible person for ending it there, but I didn't know how else to do it! And I'm sorry if this chapter was light on the action and heavy on the emotion, but next chapter should be more action/story packed. I have an interesting idea for this world so please stay tuned! And you know the drill, please REVIEW. Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter, they really pushed me along! For some reason, I'm constantly worried about this particular story being boring, so it was really encouraging to hear people's comments. **

**XOXO**


	9. The Bonds that Bind People

**Chapter 9: The Bonds that Bind People **

_**Recap: **__Sakura (aka Esmeralda), Syaoran (Edmund), Tomoyo (Athena) and Eriol (Nathaniel) were just four ordinary people who won tickets to try out a new virtual reality game. At each world, they must collect a feather that represents a certain attribute that one of the characters either needs or already possesses. In the first world, the feather represented '_Truth_'_. _Tomoyo needed this in her life, and so gained the power of shape-shifting. The second world took them into the world of the Samurai and Syaoran got the feather that represented '_Honor_'. At the third world, Sakura gained the feather of _'Strength'_, which she displayed when she was forced to shoot the emperor in order to save herself and her companions; but not before Syaoran gets shot while attempting to save her. And by the time they get him to a doctor in this fourth world, apparently it's too late…_

**XOXO**

Syaoran blearily pried his eyes open, when they were seared by the bright light. He tried again, expecting to see Esmeralda's patient face, and was instead greeted by an unfamiliar man. He shot up, suddenly alert, but groaned as an intense pain hit him on his side.

"Woah there, calm down." The strange man said, ushering him back to rest against the pillows.

"Who are you?" Syaoran wanted to demand, but found it leaving his lips as a weak croak.

"I'm your doctor, Jake Oriley." The man formally introduced himself. His deep blue eyes were kind and smiling, so Syaoran gave him the benefit of the doubt. Syaoran took in his surroundings for the first time, and realized that he appeared to be in a hospital room. "You are an extremely lucky man." The doctor continued, aware of Syaoran's confusion.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked hoarsely.

"That's for another time. For now, you need to rest as much as possible."

Syaoran wanted to argue, but found himself complying to the man's wishes.

**XOXO**

The next time he opened his eyes, it was to Esmeralda's face. He took note of her pale complexion, and the fatigue in her eyes, but didn't say anything. A small smile graced her features when she saw that he had awoken. Her lips parted as if she wanted to say something, but only air came out. He continued to look at her.

"Thank you." She finally uttered, almost breathlessly, after a moments notice.

He closed his eyes, and looked away.

**XOXO**

Hushed voices hit his ears, gently tugging him from his sleep. He felt too lazy to open his eyes, and so relied on his hearing to grasp the situation.

"… only nobles can enter."

"So? Become a noble."

Syaoran was able to deduce it was a conversation between Nathan and Athena.

"…not that simple. You're either born a noble or…"

"Or what?"

"Or you marry into nobility."

There was a moment's silence.

"What about Esmeralda? Have you seen the way Dr. Oriley's been eyeing her?"

Syaoran conjured up an image of the doctor with mud-coloured hair and icy blue eyes.

"Okay first of all, only _men_ can enter the competition. Second of all, she would be in no condition to fight even if she were allowed to enter. And thirdly, have you seen the way Dr. Oriley's been eyeing _you_?"

"She was really brave to do that for Edmund." Athena whispered, seemingly ignoring the question posed. Syaoran perked up at the mention of his pseudo name. _What did she do?_ "Do you think… I mean, do you think they have something going on?" Syaoran almost scoffed out loud at the idea. "I mean, we never found out what happened in that bathroom in the samurai world, or what happened during their interactions in the last world."

"Nah. I think she just felt like—like she owed him that. I mean, he did almost die saving her life."

"But still? Dr. Oriley told me he found her on the verge of collapsing, syringe in her arm, hooked up to a catheter that was attached straight to Edmund's IV drip."

"Well, she didn't have much of a choice. He was on the brink of death, and there weren't any other donors. And the doctor said the liter of blood she gave wasn't enough, so…"

"Nathan, she was essentially draining her own _blood_ into him. Oriley said she could have died if she had given any more."

"Well, everything turned out okay in the end…"

Syaoran didn't hear any more. He couldn't.

He turned over in the bed, wanting to shut his eyes and ears to the world. He felt something cold slide down his face, and realized it was tears.

**XOXO**

Syaoran had become acutely aware of her.

It was almost as if the blood coursing through his veins knew its original owner and craved its warm enclosing.

Thus, even though he was facing the other way, he felt her presence draw closer to him, and plop down next to his bed.

Nathan and Athena sat in the corner of the room, talking and laughing like old friends. Syaoran wondered vaguely when they had become so close.

He turned his head so that he could look at the small figure beside him. Green eyes blinked back at him. He noticed a sadness in them that hadn't been there before. Syaoran cleared his throat.

"I heard that, I'm lucky to be alive."

She looked a little taken aback at his starting a conversation, and Syaoran wondered what impression he had made on her.

"Yes… Oriley is a very good doctor." She replied, timidly.

He waited, expecting some sort of acknowledgement of what she did for him, but she remained silent.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him after a while.

He stared at her, still anticipating something, _anything_, and yet, she seemed genuinely curious about his health.

"I'm… I'm f-fine." His voice cracked on the last word. It was inexplicable, but he was overwhelmed by her complete disregard of what she had done for him. She looked at him, bemused, and moved to get up.

"Esmeralda." He called, and she looked back at him. "Can you… I mean, can you tell Dr. Oriley…" he looked at her meaningfully, "…thank you."

She looked at him, head tilted at a fraction to suggest her puzzlement. She nodded slowly and walked away.

**XOXO**

Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the shaded porch of a café overlooking the street, sipping coffee and ignoring the pointed looks of the locals as they eyed their strange clothing.

"What about her?" Tomoyo said, pointing to a young brunette who was walking the pathway opposite their table, holding an armful of groceries.

"How can you tell she's of noble blood?" Eriol asked her.

Tomoyo shrugged. "She has cute shoes."

Eriol only response was to roll his eyes.

"So right," Tomoyo whispered, conspiringly "I can, like, trip her over 'accidentally', and then you'll be the charming young knight who goes to help her pick up all her stuff. It'll be such a cutsey meet!"

"Right." Eriol said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'll just go up to her and say 'hi, I'm Nathaniel, nice to meet you, you dropped your baguette, and by the way, will you marry me?"

"No," Tomoyo replied, clasping her hands together. "You'll go up to her, your hands will accidentally touch, sparks will fly, you'll fall in love at first sight, and THEN you'll ask her to marry you."

Eriol looked at her through narrowed eyes. "You're a closeted romantic-comedy lover aren't you?"

"No. But the only way we're going to get out of this world, is if we get the feather, and the only way to get the feather, is to win it in this tournament-thingy, and in order to enter the competition, you need to be a noble, and in order to be a noble, we need someone of nobility to marry you ASAP, and I feel like that'll take a freakin' rom-com miracle to make that happen!"

"Hey!" Eriol exclaimed indignantly, "I take offense from that. I bet I could get a girl to marry me without it taking a _miracle_."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "In the next 24 hours before the sign-up for the competition ends? I don't think so."

"Care to wager on that?"

"You mean wager something on top of the fact that the completion of our entire mission depends on this? Sure."

"Okay then, if I manage to do it," he paused in thought, "you will be my slave for a day. And if you win, I'll be your slave for a day."

"Deal." They shook on it.

"But I get to choose the girl." Eriol added. "Knowing your taste in movies, if I let you have your way, I'd probably end up with Jennifer Aniston or Katherine Heigl."

"And that's a bad thing? Fine. I doubt that'll increase your chances, but hey, the floor's yours. I could do with a good foot rub anyhow." Tomoyo teased.

Eriol's eyes panned over the boardwalk, sizing up every blonde, brunette and raven-haired that passed their way. When no one immediately grabbed his attention, his eyes moved to the inside of the café, and he was pleasantly surprised at the sight of a familiar face. It was the blue-eyed girl with the snooty father who they had bumped into the first day they made it into town. It was very likely she was of nobility, judging by the way her dad looked down upon Athena and himself. And unlike her father, she had seemed nice enough and willing to help.

He decided to move immediately before he lost his nerve.

"Remember me?" He said as he fell into her line of sight.

She squinted at him unsurely, and he tried not to let that affect his confidence.

"You helped me and my friend find our way to the hospital." He continued, urging her memory on.

An easy smile graced her features. "Right of course, and how is your friend?"

"He's getting better, thanks to you." He offered his hand. "I'm Nathaniel by the way."

She slipped her own hand into his. It was soft and delicate; the hands of a lady. "Elena."

He pointed to her drink. "A classy lady drinking a pint. Now that's my kind of woman."

Her smile widened. "Well, to be honest, I don't care too much for the taste; I drink it mostly because it aggravates father."

"You really don't get on with him do you?" Eriol observed.

"I do what I can to rebel."

And then, Eriol was struck with an idea. A single brilliant idea.

"What if I could offer you, the ultimate rebellion a young girl can do against her father?

**XOXO**

Syaoran winced as the hot soup spilled onto his thigh, singeing through the thin material of his hospital gown. Frustrated, he flung the plastic spoon back into the bowl, causing a splash of wasted broth.

At that moment, Sakura entered the room, bringing him the necessary medication he had to take after the meal. She had gotten a job there as nurse, after Dr. Oriley was impressed with how she managed to bandage Syaoran's wound and he suggested she do it in order to pay off Syaoran's hospital bills. Unfortunately, even after all her hours, it wasn't enough, and Athena had to go looking for a job as well. Luckily, Dr. Oriley managed to help again in that department, and gave Athena a temporary job as a maid at his household that she had yet to start.

"Do you want some help?" She asked him quietly, as she laid down the pills in front of him.

"I can do it." Syaoran shot back, stubbornly inching the spoon up to his lips, slowly, in order not to spill. "I just need to get used to using my left hand is all."

"Well, what did you expect leaving your right hand broken and unattended all this time." She chastised. "How did it happen again?"

"I think it's when I hit the floor in the Samurai world. Plus it hurts my side too much, lifting it." He repeated the action of steadily spooning dribbles of soup into his mouth, craning his neck so far forward in an attempt to reduce the distance the spoon had to travel.

Sakura shook her head. "You're too stubborn." She murmured.

"Am not." He griped like a child. "I'm the perfect amount of stubborn."

"See! You're stubbornly refusing to admit that you're too stubborn."

"Well then you're even more stubborn then, as you're stubbornly refusing to allow me to stubbornly refuse to admit my stubbornness."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do you have to win absolutely everything?"

"Yes." He said immediately. "What the point of doing anything if you're not going to win?"

Sakura didn't answer.

**XOXO**

Eriol fiddled with his hands as he waited anxiously for Elena's response. "I'll disappear as soon as the tournament is over." He stressed, hoping to elicit a reply.

She looked him over, sighed deeply and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but… I'm in."

Eriol was taken aback. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously." She offered him a small smile.

"Thank you, this means so mu- thanks." He said breathlessly, barely able to contain his glee. He glanced at Tomoyo who was watching them out of the corner of her eye. "I need to ask for just one more favour."

Eriol got down on one knee, whispering "just play along", as he clutched her hand in his. "Elena," He proclaimed in a much louder voice that carried through the café, "Will you marry me?"

Surprise flashed across Elena's face before she exclaimed, "Why, this is what every girl dreams of! Dear, handsome Nathaniel, of course I'll marry you! For fate has brought us two soulmates together, and who am I to deny fate?" With that, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Overdoing it a little there?" Eriol murmured in her ear, amusement clear in his tone.

"Did you not know you were marrying an aspiring actress?" She murmured back laughing.

"Oh dear, what have I gotten myself in to?" He teased.

The whole café had broken into a round of applause, while a waiter breezed over offering two complimentary drinks. Eriol caught Tomoyo's eye and winked smoothly, laughing at her frozen expression.

**XOXO**

"I've been wondering," Syaoran suddenly broke the silence, looking towards Sakura who was perched on the foot of his bed, "how is it that I managed to overpower the emperor" he made a mental note to figure out why Esmeralda winced every time the name was brought up "when he was supposed to have these crazy superpowers."

"Maybe you don't know your own strength."

"No, it's more than that. I also managed to take out both his guards with one blow…" he pondered it a moment, "Athena gained the power to shape shift when she got the feather in the Truth world, I must've, in turn, gotten a new power at the Samurai world, and I'm guessing it has something to do with super-strength."

Sakura mulled over that statement for a moment or two. "That makes sense, considering the feather represented 'honor', which is clearly something you're congested with, which means the power you gained would be based on your character, and because your character is a fighter, super-strength would be useful."

"Exactly. And because you got the feather in the last world, that means you probably also have a new power, that you don't even know about yet." He paused for a moment. "Hey I've been meaning to ask… the last thing I remember was getting shot, and the next thing you know, I'm in a hospital bed. How did we escape from the last world? And the emperor, didn't he have a gun? How did you guys—"

At that moment, Eriol burst into their room. In his hand was a wheelchair, and hanging off the wheelchair was a suit and a simple dress. He himself was dressed smartly in a black tux and a white bow tie. "Come on, we don't have much time! We have to do this while the sun is setting!" He exclaimed urgently at the pair, harrying Sakura off the bed.

"Nathan, hold on. What are we doing?" He shoved the dress in her arms, pushing her towards the bathroom door, "Where are we going?" Sakura persisted.

A grin couldn't help but break out across his face, his eyes twinkling with cheek, "To my wedding of course!"

**XOXO**

They stood on a hilltop, the sun setting behind them, casting hues of orange and purple all across the sky. The base of the girl's dresses were caught slightly on the breeze and billowed around their knees, while the treetops swayed lightly in the background.

Elena walked towards Eriol, beautiful, elegant, wearing only a simple white summer's dress, and a smile, flowers woven into her hair.

Syaoran sat in his wheelchair, acting as best man for Eriol, who had no one else; a content, but somewhat sad smile on his lips. Tomoyo and Sakura stood behind Elena in dresses of lemon-chiffon, and watched on as the ordained minister clasped the couple's hands in his own, and pronounced them husband and wife.

Eriol and Elena looked shyly at each other, leaned in, and shared their first kiss under the stars that were just starting to peek out in the darkening sky.

**XOXO**

Afterwards, when everyone had left to celebrate, Sakura went back to the hilltop, perching herself high up in a tree. Her short auburn hair tickled her shoulders as the wind blew through it effortlessly. Strangely, the leaves nestled right above her head remained still.

She looked down to the forest floor well below her, carpeted in grass, scattered with overgrown shrubs. For a few minutes, she wrestled internally with her fear, questioning the sanity of what she was about to do. Then, determination set in, and she leapt off the thick branch she once sat on, and began her plunge to the looming ground.

**XOXO**

**Author's Note: …Anyone still out there? If you are, please respond so I know that there are still people out there who read CCS fanfiction, cause more and more nowadays I'm starting to have my doubts. Of course, who am I to complain, when its authors like me who take over half a year to update, that put readers off. **

**If I didn't have so much more planned for this story, most that I am desperate to get to and write, I probably would have given up on it long ago. I'm thinking this'll probably be my last story on , unless I'm hit with a lightning bolt of inspiration -which is also possible. Please review! It'd be nice knowing that some people have stayed faithful **

**BiskElle**

**XOXO**


End file.
